Vanilla
by Perseus20
Summary: (Omegaverse AU) Short summary with warnings. Danny is sent to find Steve when he doesn't turn up for work, which results in Danny finding Steve in a very intense heat. Things escalate, resulting in the two questioning their friendship and their 'marriage'. Warnings: Alpha!Danny, Omega!Steve, Omega!Chin and Alpha!Abby, also graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an Omegaverse! I know, I know, there aren't many and this is my first one in this fandom. I have no idea when this happens, it just sort of came to my brain. This is Alpha!Danny and Omega!Steve, so there's gonna be mpreg, relationship development and trouble._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Danny impatiently rang the doorbell again, and then tapped his foot, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his phone and pressed the call button, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Come on, Steven. What the hell?" There was no answer so Danny sighed, trying the doorbell again.

Steve hadn't shown up to work, which was unusual since he showed up before anybody else, and there were no calls that he called in sick. So Danny volunteered to go check on him, which led him here. Steve wasn't answering the door or his phone so it caused him to be incredibly concerned. Sure, Steve had dodged his calls before, but this was unusual.

"Steve, open up!" He knocked, and the door creaked open. Danny stiffened. Steve never left his door unlocked. Danny pulled out his gun, slowly pushing in the door and stepping in. He cleared the living room and then stepped into the office area, cleared that and then stepped into the kitchen. The stove was still warm and there was a plate in the sink but no signs of Steve. There weren't any signs of struggle or a fight, so… Upstairs?

Danny slowly started to ascend the stairs.

"Steve?" He called. "Come on, buddy. I don't like this." He noticed that Steve's door was slightly open, and Danny was starting to get worried. _Don't be dead._ Danny held his breath and opened it to see Steve lying on the ground, fully dressed but unconscious.

"Steve!" He quickly ran up, putting his gun away and kneeling down, feeling his neck. He was alive and his pulse was insanely strong.

"Steve, come on, wake up." He shook him gently before pulling out his phone to dial for an ambulance. Then he noticed the pill bottle. It was capped, but it was empty. He narrowed his eyes before walking over, picking it up. Steve was not a drug addict and he knew for a fact he wouldn't overdose on anything. He turned it over, reading the label.

 _Heat suppressants_

 _Medium Dose_

 _For Omega: Steve McGarrett_

Danny stared at the bottle. Steve was an Omega? _Steve,_ the all-powerful ninja SEAL that seemed invincible and gave off the vibe that he was an Alpha, an _Omega?_ Sure, people mistakened Danny for an Omega when he was actually an Alpha, but still…

Steve groaned and Danny quickly went over to him.

"Steve, hey, you okay?" Steve panted, gripping his knee.

"D-Danny… You need to get out of here."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you-"

And then the smell hit him.

The smell was a mix of vanilla and mint, and was so insanely strong Danny immediately knew it was Steve's pheromones. The scent was intoxicating, and Danny's senses went out of wack.

Danny quickly covered his nose and started to breathe out of his mouth, but it was too late. His vision swam and the only thing that he thought of doing was grabbing Steve and stripping him until he was naked and-

Steve cried out and curled up, his cargo pants staining.

"S-Steve…" Danny said softly. "I know that you're in heat, and I know you will probably want to be left alone, but I know that I will end up here again if I leave, so I can't leave you alone like this." Steve stared at him, his cheeks flushed bright red, sweat glistening on his face. Then he looked down.

And nodded.

At the nod, Danny completely lost all control.

Danny grabbed Steve, throwing him on the bed and causing Steve's breaths to quicken. Danny quickly made work of his boots and pants, shoving them on the floor and away, then slamming his lips to Steve's. Of course, the blond always thought that Steve was attractive, but he would have never imagined kissing or stripping his best friend.

Danny's hands slid all over Steve's body, down his sides and laying his hands on his hips. Danny bit Steve's lip then pulled away, keeping his lip in between his teeth, staring into his eyes. Steve's eyes were filled with lust and hunger and need, and Danny felt his dick harden by that look.

"You know, babe…" Danny murmured against Steve's ear, planting a kiss against his ear. "You have a really hot body…" Steve moaned as Danny bit his ear, heat surging through his body.

"D-Danny…" Danny groaned, spreading his legs and pressing their hips together. Steve cried out at the feeling of the contact and bucked his hips against Danny's. Danny grinned at the reaction and laid his lips on his neck, sliding his hands up his shirt, his fingers tickling his abs. Then in one swift motion the shirt was off. Steve watched as Danny unbuckled his belt, before sitting up and doing it for him. Danny looked at him in surprise which turned into shock as Steve pulled them down along with his boxers. Danny's rock hard length popped up, causing Steve to stare at it.

"I-I didn't know you were so big, Danny..." He said as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Danny groaned.

"Well, Steven, I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't even know you were an Omega..." Steve shakily smiled before he squeezed his legs together, panting softly, before licking the head. Danny moaned, shifting his weight. Steve took a breath before taking in the head, then half, then almost to the base. Danny let out a loud moan, tilting his head back in pleasure. Without thinking, he grabbed a tuff of Steve's hair, the soft, not really gelled hair, and then wrapped his hands around his head, shoving his head down all the way. Steve's eyes widened, and he grabbed at Danny's hips, trying to push away.

"Shh, babe, just relax..." Danny moaned out. Steve took in consideration before his body relaxed and he allowed Danny to thrust in and out of his mouth. Steve's throat felt so damn good... Hot, wet and slick... Danny couldn't wait until he was inside him...

"S-Steve! I'm close!" Danny cried, before he slammed Steve's mouth all the way down to the base, then released his load down Steve's throat. Steve trembled, looking like a needy slut as he took the white substance down his throat. Danny panted, his shivers settling down as he came down from his high. Steve pulled away, coughing a bit and holding his throat.

"Shit, Steve... You okay?" Steve nodded a bit before they locked eyes, and Danny gently kissed him. It was softer, sweeter and more gentle than the last few kisses, but Danny pushed Steve back and begin to devour his lips again. During this, Danny kicked off his shoes and pants and shooed them onto the floor, lifting Steve's legs and running his hands up his legs. Steve ran his fingers through Danny's hair, trying to push himself into Danny's body even more. They broke for a second and Steve took the opportunity to speak.

"I-I don't have any condoms... J-Just lube..." Danny winced. No condoms meant higher chance that Steve could get pregnant... Danny sighed.

"I think your slick will do..." Danny said... "As for the condom-"

"Knot me." Danny froze, looking at Steve. Steve's blue eyes stared at him with need and lust and Danny felt his arousal grow even more.

"What?"

"I-I want you to tie with me..." Danny shook his head.

"Steve, you could get pregnant." Steve opened his mouth to reply when his back arched and he cried out. Another wave of pheromones hit Danny and Danny's senses went out of control.

"I-I don't care if I get pregnant! Just hurry up!" Danny rid him of his underwear and lifted his legs, causing Steve's eyes to widen. Danny lined up with Steve's entrance, the puckered hole slightly quivering. Steve's dick was hard and already leaking with pre-cum, his entrance covered in clear slick. Danny took a deep inhale of Steve's pheromones and pushed in.

Steve's cries of pleasure was the only thing that filled the room.

* * *

Danny woke up to sniff in apple scented shampoo and lifted his head, grimacing at the bright light. He blinked and looked around... He was definitely not in his room or a hotel room and-

Oh, dear God.

Danny slowly moved his eyes down to the body laying next to him, Steve's breaths gentle and even. He was covered with a sheet and blanket and Danny was wearing boxers so that meant...

The previous night flashed in his mind. Steve's body writhing underneath him, his weight on top of him, against the wall, in the bathroom... Oh, dear God.

Danny noticed the bite marks all over Steve's neck, throat, shoulders and even back. Bruises were around his wrists and peaked out from underneath the sheet on his hips. At least Steve was sleeping...

Danny's phone begin to ring and he grabbed it off the nightstand and immediately answered, really hoping it wasn't important.

"Detective Williams." He said, his voice hoarse.

 _"Hey, Danny. We got a body. What's up with you? You didn't come back to HQ after you went to Steve's, everything okay?"_ Chin asked. Of course, they were more worried about their boss than the dead guy, typical.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny said quietly. "Steve's sick with the flu. Really bad throwing up and stuff. I stayed here to heal him." He slowly got out of bed, Steve moaning and curling up.

 _"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up. We're on the way to the scene."_

"Right, right." Danny said, pulling on his pants. "See you there." He hung up, laying the phone on the bed, grabbing his shirt and starting to button it up when Steve woke up.

"D-Danno...?" Danny froze when he bent down for his holster and badge and stood up straight, see the angelic and innocent look on Steve's face. He was really regretting leaving him like this, but he had no choice.

"Hey, just... Sleep, okay? There's a case, but I told them you are sick with the flu, so don't bother coming in. If I see you there I'm shoving you in my car and driving you back here." Steve stared at him before he nodded slowly, then fell down like something hit him.

"No goodbye kiss?" Steve asked, almost mockingly, but at the same time like he wanted one. Danny finished with his shirt and walked around, leaning down, brushing their noses together before laying a gentle kiss on Steve's lips.

"I will see you tonight..." Danny muttered, resulting in a shiver from Steve.

"Okay..." He mumbled back. He was totally out of character, the normal hostile demeanor seemingly vanished from the day before yesterday when he was bossing everyone around. Now he was like a sleepy wife who just woke up and was cranky.

"Bye."

"Bye..."

Of course, Danny returned and Steve's heat lasted for about six more days, so... Yeah, they had the time of their lives.

* * *

 _So first chapter is done. I didn't go into total detail because of some problems I've had in the past, but it pretty much sums everything up, right? Next chapter is coming soon, so stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

They hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks.

Sure, they still fought crime together, but the only talking they did was about a case or work. They didn't even argue anymore. Chin and Kono noticed it, but they didn't know what happened and they didn't pry.

But Danny couldn't get that week out of his head. They had stopped for water and food, and then Steve would get hit by another wave of hormones and they would go right back to it. The way Steve sounded and felt… That was something Danny would never forget. His big, masculine body suddenly felt small underneath Danny. Danny remembered Steve on his hands and knees, one of Danny's hands in Steve's hair, gripping it tightly to hold his head up to hear his cries and screams of pleasure. He remembered Steve whining, calling out his name when Danny hit spots inside that caused waves of pleasure. Those days and nights were something that Danny would never forget in his life.

Danny came out of his office to see Steve wrapping up, tapping on the table. Chin and Kono had already left for the night, which meant they were alone and could finally talk, so Danny cleared his throat and walked up.

"Hey." Steve looked up, his eyebrow raised. "So I was thinking of going to go get a beer. Wanna come?"

"No, no, I'm good. Haven't felt like drinking with the new suppressants I'm taking." Steve said. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Okay, me neither." Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why'd you ask?" Danny winced.

"Just trying to start a conversation." Danny said in defense. Steve shook his head, a twitch on his lips before going back to what he was doing. Danny shifted nervously.

"Hey, look, I know it's been really awkward between us since that week, but we're going to have to talk eventually. So I just have to ask. Do you regret having sex with me?"

Steve stared at him before shaking his head.

"No, I don't regret having sex with you, Danno." Danny's lip twitched in a smile at the nickname. "I guess I was just scared that people would find out. I have never told anyone except Joe and Mary that I'm an Omega, so it was a big shock when I woke up with you the next morning. I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment." Danny smiled, walking around the table.

"I don't regret having sex with you either." Danny said. He reached up and cupped Steve's cheek gently. "Those nights… Those nights were possibly the best nights I've ever had." Steve laughed a bit, making Danny smile and reach up, pressing his lips to Steve's. He kissed back and then Danny pulled away, grabbing his wrist and leading him to Steve's office.

"What are you-" Danny pushed him onto the desk, kissing him before he could finish his sentence. Between kisses, Steve spoke.

"We should-ah-go to-ah-my house…" Steve jerked when Danny's hips pressed against his, his pants tightening with the growing erection he was getting.

"Oh?" Danny said, sliding his lips down to Steve's neck. He kissed from one ear, down his throat to the other ear. The Danny moved his lips back to his neck, causing Steve to grip Danny's shoulders while he abused a spot on Steve's neck.

"Is that an invitation to do what I think you are referring to?" He mumbled. Steve nodded.

"P-Please…" Danny grinned, pulling out his keys.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

Danny scratched his head and tapped on the screen, then started to read everything over.

"Hey, you're here early." He turned to see Chin and Kono walking up, holding coffees.

"Yeah, I uh, felt like coming in early today. I felt good this morning so… You know." Chin and Kono gave each other a side glance, before nodding. Chin handed him a cup.

"Where's Steve?" Chin asked.

"Steve? Why-why would I know where Steve is? I don't know where Steve is." Danny said nervously. Kono raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, calm down." She said.

"Sorry." Danny replied and then went back to his reading, the previous night flashing in his mind.

Last night they had driven to Steve's house and the instant the door closed they were all over each other. Kissing and touching, shaky attempts to get off their clothes, and then Danny lost it when he saw Steve while he was in full control of his senses. Of course he'd seen Steve naked and half naked before, but when you're about to have sex it's very much different. They did it probably everywhere in the house, and Danny was hoping Steve didn't have a limp in the morning. Before the dark haired cop even woke up, Danny took a shower and got dressed then left after giving Steve one more lip kiss.

"Hey, Steve!" He turned to see Steve walk in, giving a slight smile, before letting out a breath.

"You okay? You don't look so good." Kono said. Now that Danny took it in consideration, Steve was pale and he was slightly sweaty.

"Fine, fine. I just… I got really sick all of a sudden, so I'm super nauseous." Steve replied.

"Did you eat?" Chin asked.

"I tried but I threw up." Steve said.

"Okay, I'm going to get you something to eat. Chin, come with me." Kono said, motioning at Chin. Chin nodded and followed. As soon as they were completely gone, Danny went around and pulled a chair up.

"Sit." Steve obeyed and gladly sat down, looking pale and sick. Danny cupped his cheek.

"You okay? Did the doctor say anything about those suppressants? Any side effects?" Danny asked. Steve shook his head.

"I haven't taken them yet."

Danny froze.

 _"Steve, you could get pregnant."_

"Does anything hurt? Like feel sore?" Steve thought for a moment.

"My back has been hurting recently. Started like three days ago but I just thought that I was overusing my body. Then the nausea started today." He coughed, covering his mouth.

"Okay, okay… I remember the same symptoms with Rachel." Steve paused then slowly lifted his eyes up to Danny.

"What… What do you mean?"

"Rachel also experienced back pain and nausea when she was pregnant with Grace." Steve stiffened.

"You don't think…?" Danny rubbed his hands together then put them behind his head.

"I did… I did fill you up more than once, Steve…" Steve covered his mouth, his face paling even more. Danny grabbed a trash can and gave it to him, which resulted in Steve throwing up into the can.

"I'll… Throw that out later." Danny said. "Steve, you need to go see your doctor for this. Please." Danny watched as Steve coughed, nodding a bit.

"Okay…"

* * *

"So, you said your heat happened… Three weeks ago?" Dr. Peterson said, opening the file. Steve nodded.

"On the first. Lasted until the seventh, and then I got the heavy dose suppressants two days later." Steve explained. Dr. Peterson wrote it down.

"And did you have sexual intercourse during this time?" Steve hesitated.

"Yes."

"Protected or unprotected?" He looked down a bit.

"Unprotected." Dr. Peterson flicked her eyes up to him.

"And you think you might be pregnant, don't you?"

"I've been feeling really upset in my stomach and I'm sore." Dr. Peterson nodded.

"Okay, let me go get a nurse and she'll draw some blood and we'll run a few tests, and I'll do an ultrasound-" There was a knock and the door opened, Danny peaking in.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." Danny said, stepping in fully and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, his voice slightly high and irritated.

"I just came for support!" Danny defended.

"He's welcome." Dr. Peterson said. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, fine."

"Also, one more question. Have you had sexual intercourse in the past five days?" Steve let out a breath, nodding.

"Okay. I'll be back shortly." She left and Steve laid back, shutting his eyes tight.

"Hey, you alright?" Danny asked. Steve opened his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great." Steve said, before glaring. "What do you think? If I'm pregnant, then I can't be in field. I can't go into battle if I am."

"Okay, okay, I understand…" Danny said, pausing and looking around. "Steve, if you don't want a baby, just terminate it if you are pregnant." Steve looked at Danny in shock.

"What, I don't want to terminate! Danny, I'm just saying that if I am pregnant I won't be able to help you as much at work." Danny opened his mouth but there was a knock and the nurse came in with the kit.

"Hi, sorry to intrude. Just going to take a little blood and I'll be out of your way."

* * *

After the nurse left, Steve patted the bandage and looked at Danny.

"Danny, if I am pregnant… You'll help, right…?" Steve asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? It's my DNA in there so of course I'm going to help." Steve smiled and Danny shivered at it. Without thinking, Danny grabbed Steve's face and kissed him. Steve stiffened before relaxing, reaching up and laying his hands on Danny's face. They kissed for a minute, gently and softly. Danny was gentle, rubbing his thumbs over Steve's cheeks, making Steve move in, quite relaxed.

There was a knock, causing them to quickly pull away, wiping their mouths, trying to act natural.

"Come in!" Steve called after he managed to even his breaths. Dr. Peterson came inside, smiling.

"Okay, so your blood test is running. Not sure how much the ultrasound will tell, but do you still want it?" Steve nodded. Dr. Peterson nodded and pulled out the machine from the closet, then laid the bed back a bit.

"Let's wait a few minutes. The blood tests take like five minutes." They nodded and Steve tilted his head back.

"So, are you excited?" Steve shrugged.

"I don't know how to feel, honestly. I mean, of course I'll be excited. It depends on how the tests turn out." Dr. Peterson smiled and opened the door when there was a knock. A nurse handed her a file and left. Dr. Peterson opened the file, nodding.

"Pregnancy test is positive." Steve took a breath.

"Then let's do the ultrasound."

"Alright, lay back and roll up your shirt." Steve obeyed, rolling up his shirt to show his stomach, slightly sighing. Dr. Peterson sat on the stool and opened a drawer, taking out a bottle of blue gel and rolling over. She set the bottle down and turned on the machine, pulling on some gloves. She squirted some gel onto his stomach and pulled out the remote, typing on the keyboard before lying the remote on the gel. Danny leaned over and Steve turned his head to look at the screen.

"So because it's this early, can't really tell what's there yet, but there should be a tiny little bean to show." They nodded. Dr. Peterson slowly rolled the remote around until she smiled, pointing at the screen.

"There, there's your baby." The screen showed a tiny thing, like a pinto bean, and Steve pointed at it.

"That's the baby? That's what's causing all this throwing up?" Steve asked in disbelief. Dr. Peterson nodded.

"Yes, it is." Steve looked at Danny like it was a crime.

"That tiny thing is causing this throwing up." Steve repeated. Danny nodded, trying to resist laughing at Steve's face.

"Here you go." Dr. Peterson handed him a picture, then wiped off the gel and settled his shirt back down.

"Can I get one?" Danny asked. Dr. Peterson raised her eyebrow before her lips twitched into a tiny smile, like she connected something.

"Of course, father of the baby." Danny and Steve coughed.

"Pardon?" Danny asked.

"Men don't usually show up to an ultrasound unless they had something to do with the Omega. And once you asked for a picture, it clicked." Dr. Peterson said, handing the picture to Danny. "I never figured you for an Alpha, but then again, I would've never guessed Steve for an Omega."

"Yeah, me neither." Steve pursed his lips and glared at Danny.

"We'll do another ultrasound in your third month. I'm going to prescribe you prenatals to your local pharmacy and then we can go from there." Steve opened his mouth. "And no cop work. I know you want to, but it poses a huge risk for you and the baby." Steve pursed his lips tightly.

"I will make sure that he does not do anything risky, I promise." Danny said, glancing at Steve. "And stop pouting."

* * *

Steve smiled at Danny, sighing as they reached the vehicles.

"So… Are we going to tell people?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course…" Steve hesitated. "I want to wait a bit. Until the third month at least. I just… I just want to make sure nothing happens to it if we tell them early and everyone gets sad." Danny nodded.

"Okay, okay, that's perfectly fine." Steve smiled, unlocking his truck.

"Hey, come here." Danny said. Steve turned to look at him, and Danny reached up and pulled him down, kissing him quickly.

"See you later."

Steve bit his lip, watching as Danny retreated to his car.

* * *

 _McDanno babies._

 _Ninja babies. Just think about that for a while._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _~Month One~_

"Sir, I have to take a leave of absence from Five-0 for a few months. I can still help, but I can't do field work."

The governor laced his fingers together and raised his eyebrow at Steve.

"Pardon?" Steve looked down.

"I… have to tell you something, sir."

"What is it?" He hesitated before taking a breath.

"I'm an Omega." Steve said, causing Denning to raise an eyebrow. "I had a heat and… My friend and I did it unprotected and so…" He pulled out the photo and handed it to him, the governor raising his eyebrow.

"Open it." Steve said. Denning opened the picture and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're pregnant?" Denning asked softly. Steve nodded.

"I'm about a month along right now." Steve said quietly. "Please, can I have full privacy?" Denning tapped his fingers on the table, handing the photo back to Steve.

"Of course. But I must know who the father is so I can give him full protection as well." Steve took a breath.

"Please don't tell anybody."

"You have full immunity and privacy. Anything you say will be kept secret." Steve nodded, glancing down at the photo.

"It's Danny." Steve said softly. Denning nodded, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, Steve. Be well and stay safe."

* * *

Steve opened his door to see Danny on the couch, watching TV with a bored look on his face.

"Danno? What are you doing here?" Danny looked up and a smile came to his face.

"Well, I was coming over to make you breakfast but you were already gone. Where'd you go?" Steve shut the door and sat down by him, leaning back.

"I told Governor Denning about it. I said that I'll be able to help, but not to field work and he gave me full immunity and privacy. And he did so to you too." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You told him?"

"He had to know so he could keep our lives private. He will keep it from people until we're ready to tell people about this." Danny squinted at him before wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"How's your morning sickness?" He asked. Steve waved his hand like it was a scale.

"I'm still nauseous but if I eat I'm fine." Danny smiled and rubbed his shoulder. Steve laid his head on his shoulder, sighing a bit.

"What are you watching?"

"Boring stuff. Nothing interesting." Steve chuckled a bit and got a bit more settled.

"Chin said that the office is super slow and there's nothing happening... So... Lazy day?" Steve asked. Danny laughed.

"I have never heard you say lazy and day in the same sentence." Steve smiled and got more comfortable against Danny's side.

"I am sort of hungry..." Steve said. "And you said that you were going to make me breakfast..." Danny was nodding before Steve even finished his sentence.

"I knew that was coming." Danny got up, rubbing his hands. Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Steve asked. Danny pointed at him.

"How about this? You go get in comfortable clothes and get settled on the couch. I will make breakfast and then we will watch movies all day, okay?" Steve smiled a bit and nodded. Danny nodded, lifting him up.

"Go on." Steve walked away, turning around slightly to stick his tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature, Steve! Real mature!" Danny said after Steve disappeared into the bedroom. Steve just laughed.

* * *

Steve leaned against the doorway, watching Danny flip a pancake. He had changed into some lounge shorts, making Steve smile a bit. His smile grew when he heard Danny humming.

"What do you think of the name Natasha?" Danny asked suddenly.

"How'd you know I was standing here?"

"I got used to your ninja skills, that's how." Danny replied. Steve smiled and came in fully, walking up and laying his head on Danny's head, watching him pour more batter.

"And the name...? Where'd that come from?"

"For the pancake." Danny replied, then lifted his head and glared. "For the baby, dummy." Steve rolled his eyes.

"You want our kid to be named after a Russian?"

"Okay, fine, not the best name, but it's pretty, you have to admit." Steve tapped his foot and lowered his head to his neck, nuzzling his face into his neck. Danny sighed.

"Okay, big lug, get off so I can cook. Go get situated on the couch. Go on." He swatted Steve away, making him pout.

"But I wanna help-"

"Go sit down." Steve groaned and went and sat down, pulling on a blanket and laying his hand on his stomach. He rubbed it, staring at it, wondering what it would be like in eight and a half months when there will be an actual baby to worry about instead of vomiting every five minutes. And Danny... How was he going to tell Rachel and Grace that he knocked up Steve because Steve couldn't control his goddamn hormones? How was he going to explain it when suddenly there's a brand new baby and Grace is their half-sister and-

"Okay, so I know it seems a bit childish but I asked around and I found out that your favorite kind of pancakes are chocolate chip." Danny said as he handed Steve the plate.

"Who ratted me out?" Steve asked.

"Well, I sort of asked around, like what is their favorite pancake and Chin mentioned that when you two were in high school, you went to a pancake house and Chin ordered banana pancakes and you ordered chocolate chip pancakes, saying that those were your favorite. So Chin ratted you out." Steve rolled his eyes and cut into them, taking a bite. Steve paused and then nodded his head, swallowing.

"That's good."

"I bought the good chocolate chips, not the semi-sweet crap." Steve shook his head, taking another bite.

"They're really good." Danny grinned and left, then came back with his own plate, sitting down next to Steve happily.

* * *

"What I don't understand is why they would yell when they're like ten feet away and then the criminal gets a head start." Steve said. Danny raised his eyebrow, his fingers halting, still in Steve's hair.

" _We_ do that." Danny said. Steve paused.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore." Danny snorted and ran his fingers through Steve's hair again, making Steve sigh.

"I like when you do that…" Danny grinned.

"You like when I do this, too?" He gently tugged, lifting his head and kissing him hard. Steve reached up and cupped his face, kissing back. Danny ran his tongue along Steve's lip and he shivered. The uses that Danny did with his tongue should be illegal.

"Get on my lap, babe." Steve obeyed, crawling onto his lap slowly. Danny laid his hand on his stomach, gently gliding his fingers over it.

"You're going to be so beautiful… I mean, you are now but when that baby grows you're going to have a glow." Steve rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched. Danny pulled him down, kissing him again, both of their lips warm and aching for more. Steve moved, grinding against Danny's hips, causing Danny to groan, biting down on his lip. Steve let out a grunt, slightly tightening on his face. Danny slid his fingers down Steve's sides, making him shiver.

"D-Danno..."

"Hmm...?"

"I-I wanna do it..." Danny chuckled.

"We can't have sex while you're pregnant, babe..." Steve pouted. "But we can do other things." Steve was about to ask what when Danny grabbed his hips and the flipped positions, Danny gently laying Steve's head on the pillow and kissing him, pressing their hips together, causing Steve to moan.

"I can't believe you get horny over grinding." Danny chuckled after they pulled away.

"That's mean." Steve said. Danny just grinned.

"Who knew that the big strong SEAL would be under me right now..." Steve stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, how about Jessica, if it's a girl?" Steve asked. Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Uh... No."

"Why not?"

"You want our baby named after a woman who sleeps around?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny." Danny laughed.

"How are we going to tell people?"

"Uh... I was just thinking like telling one by one." Danny stared at him.

"No, we gotta do something bigger than just that." Steve laid his head back.

"Can we just do this?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Do that thing with your tongue." Danny grinned, sliding his hands up Steve's shirt, his thick fingers gliding up to his nipples, causing Steve to shiver.

"So... That night we had sex in complete control... Remember when I pulled on your hair?" Steve shivered as he remembered that night, nodding slowly, squeezing his legs together at just the thought.

"Y-Yes..." Danny grinned.

"Did you like it?"

"A-A little bit..." Danny raised his eyebrow, causing Steve to fidget. "Okay, I loved it! It felt really good when you did that!" Then he quickly looked away.

"My, my..." Danny said, his voice low and husky. Steve shivered at it. "Well, then, how would you like some more of that...?"

"B-But we can't do that..."

"We can, just with a condom." Steve nodded, pointing upstairs.

"In the bathroom of my room in the cabinet underneath sink." Danny grinned and jumped up, quickly running upstairs and disappearing into the bedroom. Steve sat up, shutting off the TV and then getting settled, trying to be as sexy as a masculine guy can be. So he took off his shirt and his shorts quickly, then laid down, making sure the blanket was strewn across his hips was right.

"Jumbo, huh? What? Thought we were going to do it like all the time?" Danny asked as he came down the stairs, examining the box. Then he looked up and saw him, stopping short and giving him a grin.

"Well, that was before I found out I was pregnant. I bought it the afternoon before I found out, so..." Danny licked his lips, walking up and leaning down, gently kissing him.

"You are absolutely beautiful..." Danny murmured, making Steve groan.

"Enough with the talk, hurry up." Danny snickered.

"So impatient."

"When it's you, yes." Danny smiled, twirling his finger.

"Turn around then." Steve obeyed, flipping his body over and shaking his ass to tease him. Danny groaned.

"Oh, Steve..." Steve moaned as Danny laid his hands on his ass, squeezing it hard, almost kneading at it. Then Danny pulled down his boxers and squeezed some lube onto his entrance, making him shiver. Then he felt a finger slide inside, causing him to gasp and arch his back.

"My goodness, you are very sensitive." Danny said.

"Y-You made me this way!" Steve replied. Danny snickered, slipping in another finger, thrusting them in and out. Steve's eyes rolled back in his head as the fingers hit his prostate, shocks of pleasure running through his body. Danny could feel his dick hardening as Steve let out whines and writhed underneath him. He lifted his ass up more to give more access and Danny grinned.

"I-I want you inside me, Danny! H-Hurry!" Danny bit his lip, deciding to wait just a tad longer...

"Man, babe, you are such a needy slut..." Steve shivered. That was new; Danny never dirty talked him. "You just want my big cock inside your ass, pounding you into the couch..." Danny ran his hand down his back, causing it to arch. "You want it in so bad... So, beg."

"H-Huh?" Steve asked, turning his head.

"Beg for it." Steve gasped when Danny pressed down on his prostate, gripping the pillow tightly.

"D-Danny!" He whined. Jesus, those were music to his ears. Danny could feel his dick twitching in his boxers, and finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and stripped, then pulled on a condom, lubing it up before positioning against his hole.

"P-Please..." Steve begged. Danny took a breath and pushed in, causing Steve to arch his back, tilting his head back as he took him in before letting out a loud moan once he was fully inside.

"Oh, babe... You feel amazing..." After being called babe for a few years, Steve had gotten used to it, but after that one week, it totally meant something else now.

Danny reached one hand from holding his hips as he thrusted deep, sliding it through Steve's hair. He grinned when Steve sucked in a breath, his whines increasing. Danny curled his fingers, taking in a considerable amount of hair, before he tugged roughly on the hair, causing Steve to let out a cry as he was pulled up, his body pressing against Danny's. Danny kept the hold on his hair while he pounded into him and eventually Steve's cries turned into almost screams of pleasure. Danny's hand pressed against Steve's stomach, causing Steve to claw at the hand, his eyes rolling back. The feeling for both of them was so insanely hot and tense that both felt that they would reach their climax rather quickly...

That is until Danny's phone rang.

Danny, with his hold still on Steve's hair, pushed him back down, pushing his face into the pillow. Steve was in too much pleasure as there were tears starting to build up with how much Danny was rubbing against his prostate and walls to care. Danny reached and picked his phone up, answering it, still thrusting inside him, trying to conceal his moans.

"Detective Williams."

 _"Hey, we got a body at the Northshore."_ Chin said.

"Okay, we'll see you there in a bit." Danny quickly ended the call, lifting Steve's face a bit.

"I-I don't wanna go though..." Steve whimpered as Danny slowed down.

"I know, I don't either..." Danny said, running his fingers down his hip. "But after this, we can come home, eat and then go at it like rabbits..." Steve shivered. "Let's finish real quick, hm?"

Before Steve could reply, Danny regained the hold that had loosened, causing Steve to suck in another breath, his trembles coming back. Danny slowly pulled almost all the way out, causing Steve to whine. Danny tightened his grip, and pulled his hair just as he slammed in.

* * *

Steve rubbed the fuzzy hair on Danny's chest while Danny's hand ran through his messed up hair. The moonlight shone inside, Danny's hand gently rubbing his stomach.

"I cannot wait until I see you holding that sweet little baby in your arms..." Danny said softly. Steve chuckled, shifting his position.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Most of all I can't wait until I see you in bed, with that adorable pregnancy glow, your belly nice and round where I can rub it all I want..." Steve's cheeks tinted red.

"Hey, um... What are we?" He asked. "I mean, I know we've only had sex a few times-"

"Oh, it's been more than a few times."

"-And I'm carrying your kid now... So..." Danny reached up, cupping Steve's cheek.

"Well, what do you want to be?" He asked.

"Um... I don't know... I've never felt like this before..." Steve replied.

"I've never felt like this before either. If you want to be together, then let's be together. Before I met you, I've always liked women, but then... I met you and... Sure, you were insane at first, but then I got used to it and found it kind of adorable." Steve chuckled. "And then I found you in heat and..." Danny sighed.

"Whatever you want to do, I am perfectly fine with it."

Steve smiled, leaning down and gently kissing him.

* * *

 _Long chapter, but I do hope that you all liked it! If it seems a bit rushed and sort of iffy about the information, sorry_ _about that._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _~Month Two~_

 _"Where is he!?"_ Danny yelled, his fist raised over the guy's face. "Where is Steve!?"

 **Seven Hours Earlier**

"Hey, so I was thinking about just relaxing today. Chin said that he and Kono would cover everything since you are sick with the 'flu'." Danny said, watching Steve nod, gripping the toilet seat tight. Steve panted, his body slumping.

"W-Why is it so bad in this month...?"

"My mom had horrible morning sickness throughout all her pregnancies." Steve groaned.

"My mother never had morning sickness." Steve said, his voice hoarse and tired from throwing up. "I don't understand why it's so bad…" Danny kneeled down next to him, gently rubbing his neck.

"How about I go and get some ginger ale and we'll see if that helps." Steve nodded and laid his cheek against his arm, his breathing shaky. Danny rubbed his hair, kissing his cheek real quick and then getting up and leaving.

"Don't do anything while I'm gone that'll cause you to puke!"

* * *

Danny opened the door and sighed as he stepped in, putting his keys in his pocket and shutting the door.

"Steve, I'm back! You still in the bathroom?" He waited for a reply, furrowing his eyebrows when everything was silent. He pulled out his gun slowly, setting the bag down and slowly walking upstairs, checking the bedrooms, bathrooms, before heading downstairs. The front room was clear, as well as the study area and the kitchen. Then he noticed the back door was cracked open. He narrowed his eyes. Perhaps Steve was outside getting a breath of fresh air and fell asleep. Danny opened the door and stepped out, looking around before spotting a trail of blood and a watch. Danny quickly ran to it, picking it up. It was Steve's, cut cleanly, with a spot of blood on the glass. He grabbed his phone and as he dialed Chin's number, walked around the trail, his heart racing.

 _"Hey, Danny, what's up?"_

"I think Steve's been captured."

* * *

"The blood sample came back from both the ground and the watch. Good news, neither of it is Steve's." Danny nearly sighed in relief, then looked up at the screen, putting his hand on his holster.

"Okay, what else?" Chin tapped on the screen.

"However, the blood does belongs to Tyler Ukeo, age twenty three." Kono explained as a kid with a scarred face showed up. "Kid has a record of four armed robberies and was almost convicted of kidnapping but they could never get anything on him. He recently just got out after dealing eight months in prison."

"Yeah, well now we can really convict him of kidnapping." Danny said sourly. "Where does he live?"

* * *

Chin kicked in the door to see three men at the table, jumping up and reaching for their guns. Kono and Danny came up behind them since they went through the back and immediately hit them out of their hands from behind, and Chin raised his shotgun, his eyebrow raised.

"Shoot it, I dare you." Chin said. Tyler raised his hands, and Danny grabbed his shoulder, slamming him against the wall. The kid's eyes widened at him, gulping a bit.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Danny's eyes were fiery with hatred, and Chin and Kono immediately knew something was up, causing them to glance at each other.

"Where is Steve McGarrett?" All of a sudden, Tyler looked nervous.

"I don't know who that is." Danny slammed his fist into his face, causing him to stumble down the wall. Danny grabbed his shirt and lifted him back up.

"You better tell me where the hell he is or a bullet goes through your head."

* * *

Chin shot the lock on the door, then kicked the door open, walking in, Kono following close behind. Danny went straight, Kono went right and Chin went left.

"Steve!" Danny called. "Steve, are you in here!?" Danny rounded a huge box and spotted Steve, tied to a chair, his head dangled down. Danny ran over, putting down his gun and pulling out his knife (yeah, totally Steve but oh well) and cut the ropes. Danny's hands shook as he did, his adrenaline pumping so much that he really hoped he didn't accidentally cut Steve during it.

"I got him!" Danny shouted, then turned his voice to a softer tone. "Steve, can you hear me?" Steve replied with a groan. Danny sawed off the straps and then cupped Steve's face, examining his face. He had a gash on his cheek and a wound on his thigh, he was sweaty from being in the hot warehouse, and he was clearly dehydrated from the way he was panting. He needed to get to the hospital immediately.

"Steve, did they hurt you?" Danny asked quietly. Steve shook his head, knowing what he meant. Danny sighed in relief, gently patting his face and wanted to kiss him so bad but right now he needed medical attention.

"I need an ambulance right now!"

* * *

Thankfully, there wasn't much damage, neither outside or inside. Danny offered to stay at the hospital overnight, to make sure everything was alright.

Danny rubbed his face, leaning back in his chair, watching as Steve's chest rose and fell with nice and even breaths. The cut on his forehead was minor, so there was a small bandage on it. The cut that had been on his thigh was just a small graze, not deep nor infected and wouldn't leave a scar. An OB would come by soon and check the baby but Danny knew that Steve would want to be awake for it. During the examination, the doctor had said there wasn't any sort of bleeding so perhaps the baby was still safe...

A groan snapped Danny out of his thoughts. He pulled himself up and gently slid his hand into Steve's, rubbing his knuckles.

"Steve?" He asked softly.

"H-Hey, Danno..." Danny sighed a bit in relief, lifting his hand and pressing his forehead to Steve's hand.

"God, I was so scared. For you and the baby. I thought..." Danny choked back a sob. "When I saw the blood trail, I thought it was yours... There was so much..."

"I'm okay, Danny... I managed to nick the guy who grabbed me..." He paused. "It's my fault... I stepped out for a small intake of fresh air. I thought it could help me, but then this cloth came over my mouth and nose and I struggled, then hit them with my knife and then I passed out." He looked down.

"Steve, you have done a lot of reckless things, but this is not one of them. You just thought you were doing what was best for yourself." He reached up and cupped his cheek before running his fingers through his hair. Steve relaxed and let himself be in bliss.

"Kono and Chin probably want an update, but I'll call them in the morning." Steve nodded slowly.

"I'm tired..."

"I know..." Danny said. "But as soon as you're released, you are going to be treated like a king."

"Oh? How so?"

"You will be in bed, and I'll make you breakfast, and make sure your blankets are nice and warm and soft..." Danny kissed the back of his hand. "I will be there if you need me." Steve grinned a bit, laughing a tiny bit.

"You're such a romantic for an Alpha, Danno..." Danny smiled and leaned up, laying a gentle kiss on his lips. Steve smiled tiredly, before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a knock so Danny pulled away and stood.

"Come in." He called. The door opened and a woman peaked in, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ray. I'm filling in for Dr. Peterson while she is on vacation." They nodded, saying their polite nice to meet you's before she came around, pulling the ultrasound machine from the corner.

"So, you are two months along now?" She asked as it turned on.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"Any cramping in your back or pelvis area?" He shook his head.

"Good, because those are usually signs of miscarriage." Steve looked worriedly at Danny, who sat down and gave a reassuring smile.

"Okay, just going to roll up your shirt here..." She gently lifted the gown and pulled out the gel, gently squirting some on before picking up the remote, typing something on the keyboard before laying the remote on top of his belly. They watched, praying that everything was okay. To their relief, Dr. Ray smiled.

"Both sacs seem to be intact." She commented, rolling it over, and suddenly there was some kind of beating.

"W-What's that?" Steve asked.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." She paused before smiling widely. "Pardon me, heartbeats."

Both of them froze.

"Heartbeats? As it... Two?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it seem that there are two heartbeats." She pointed at the black spot. "That is two individual sacs. It looks like both are in very good condition."

"Holy..." Steve said, gripping Danny's wrist tightly, almost causing him to hiss. Dr. Ray smiled and shut the machine off, wiping the gel of his belly and remote then putting the machine away.

"Congratulations, you two." She smiled and left.

It was quiet while they mulled it over. They were going to have _twins._ As if one baby wasn't enough care, now there would be two to take care of. Then Steve's eyes watered. Danny laced their fingers together and Steve wiped his eyes.

"Danny, I don't think I can do this. One baby I could handle but two?" Danny squeezed his hand.

"Hey, don't worry. We practically have an entire village to help us, babe. We'll be fine." Steve sniffled and buried his face into the pillow. Danny stood, putting down the side bar and laying next to him, wrapping his arm around Steve carefully, pulling him close. Danny gently planted a tiny kiss on his forehead, before burying his nose into Steve's hair.

"Everything will be just fine."

* * *

 _Next chapter will be the big reveal!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _~Month Three~_

"I am just saying that we should do something big, okay? They need to be given a surprise, like a gift, with the picture of the ultrasound inside a box." Danny said, finishing buttoning his shirt. Steve threw his hand up while he brushed his teeth. He spit and turned around.

"And I'm saying that we should just tell people without making a big deal! I don't like going big! What did you and Rachel do for Grace's announcement, hm?" Danny stared at him blankly.

"We threw a big party and did a gender reveal and handed out tiny little boxes that when you opened them they blew up pink powder in your face." Steve resisted rolling his eyes.

"Sounds fun." He put his toothbrush away and went over to the closet, pulling out his shirt. Danny sighed, taking a breath before walking over and sliding his hands down Steve's hips, pushing his nose against Steve's back. He smelled so good...

"Steve, please...? I know that you are not happy about being an Omega, and I know that only a few people know, but no one will be upset, they will be supportive. They know you, Steve. They know you and they will help you. And I will help you as well. I love you, Steve." Steve's heart sped up, his lip trembling a bit. Did Danny just say that? Did he really just say that he loved him? Sure, they had been secretly together for two months now, but...

Steve dropped his hand, closing his hand.

"Okay... Let's do something big."

* * *

"Another day, another criminal behind bars." Kono said, lifting her beer in a toast. The group laughed. It was just Steve, Danny, Lou, Chin and Kono, the closet to them. They had thought about inviting Max but they decided not to so they could save themselves from a lecture about not doing this or that during pregnancy. But they were beginning to get suspicious about Steve not drinking.

"Hey, how come you're not drinking?" Chin finally asked.

"Yeah, I figured you would be the one gulping them down." Lou said, raising his eyebrow. Steve laughed, giving Danny a secret side glance.

"Actually, we brought you guys out here not only to celebrate, but to give you these..." Danny disappeared inside then came back with the tiny little blue wrapped boxes, handing them out to each of them.

"Ooh, did we do something good?" Chin asked. "It's not Christmas yet." Danny sat back down, laughing a bit.

"No, no, just open them." Steve said. They all looked at each other before opening the boxes, their eyebrows furrowing. They lifted the pictures, examining them closely.

"Is this an ultrasound?" Lou asked. "My wife did something similar with our daughter, but instead with a shirt that said world's best dad-Oh."

"Is this your ultrasound?" They asked Danny, but he shook his head, pointing at Steve. They looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"Yay, I'm an Omega." Steve chuckled nervously.

"You're pregnant?" Chin asked. "That's why you haven't been in field and you're not drinking?" Steve nodded slowly.

"Surprise..." Kono got up and ran over, hugging him tightly.

"Well, I'll be..." Lou said. "Who knew that you were an Omega?"

"Not many." Steve replied, patting Kono's arm. "Only Joe and Mary knew. My parents never found out."

"So, um... Who's the father?" Chin asked. Danny cleared his throat, adjusting his seating position.

"Hey, you guys remember a few months back when you sent me to check on Steve because he wasn't answering his phone and was late to work?" They nodded, making Danny sigh. "Well, it turns out that Steve was in heat. His suppressants had failed him and so I stayed..." Danny trailed off, causing their eyebrows to raise high, their eyes widening.

"Oh my god!" Kono said, reattaching herself to Steve, then hugging Danny tightly.

"You two had sex?" Lou asked in shock.

"More than once." Danny replied.

"Whoa, okay, we didn't need to know that." Chin said, laughing a bit. "So... Do you know the gender?"

"Genders." Steve corrected and then pointed at his belly. "Twins." They opened their mouths in shock. "And no, we do not know the genders. I'm only three months along, so we can only hear the heartbeats right now."

"Well, congratulations, you two." Lou said. "When are you going to tie the knot?" Steve choked on his drink and Danny shook his head.

"One thing at a time, man." Danny said. "We just started dating like two months ago." The others laughed, raising their drinks.

"To Steve and Danny and their future ninja babies." They laughed.

"To Steve and Danny!"

* * *

"Danny, is it normal for my chest to hurt this much?" Steve asked. "Internet isn't telling me anything and my chest is hurting a lot." Danny poked his head out of the bathroom, raising his eyebrow. He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Try pinching your nipples."

"Excuse me?" Danny held up his finger and disappeared then came back out, crawling onto the bed.

"Squeeze your nipples. Just gently, but squeeze." Steve pulled off his shirt and looked at his chest, before lifting one of his hands and wrapping his fingers around the bud. He slowly pinched and gasped when white liquid oozed out.

"You're starting to lactate." Danny said in amusement as he watched Steve look at it on his fingers.

"Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine. Sometimes it's earlier but now that you're at nine weeks it's perfectly fine." Danny said. "Of course you'll be sore and have discharge but it should be okay with these." He crawled over to his nightstand and pulled out a small package with the label 'nipple protectors'. Steve raised his eyebrow, taking it from him.

"What are these?"

"They cover your nipples while they discharge and won't stain your shirt. Not to mention they're not noticeable so you can wear them with all sorts of shirts." Steve stared at them before putting the package on his nightstand, nodding, looking at his chest again.

"It really hurts..." Danny's lips twitched. "W-Will you help?" Danny grinned, crawling in between his legs and lifting his hands up to his chest, licking his lips. He slid his hands over the nipples, causing Steve to groan a bit. Danny took a breath, before pinching his right nipple. Steve gasped and arched his back as the milk slipped down Danny's fingers, then Danny did it to the other nipple. He continued to switch back and forth from the nipples, Steve letting out loud whines and gripping the pillow behind him, his upper legs rubbing together, the bulge growing with each little ministration.

"D-Danno!" Steve let out a loud cry, his hips bucking up, his shorts staining with a spot. Danny pulled away from his nipples, his eyes wide. Steve whined, twitching as the milk slightly moved down his chest like trickles.

"Well... I think I just found out a new kink..." Danny purred. "Did you just come from me touching your nipples?" Steve turned red, and he hit Danny's arm.

"Shut up!" Danny laughed, before picking up a tissue and wiping his hands, then getting up and washing them, bringing back a towel to clean up his chest.

"You know I have to shower now, right...?" Steve mumbled as Danny cleaned his chest. Danny snickered.

"Go ahead and shower, babe." He leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheeks, nose, forehead then finally his lips, but laying a longer one on here. Steve happily kissed back, reaching up and sliding his fingers through Danny's still slightly damp hair.

"Love you, babe." Danny mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too, Danno..."

"Now go get that nice ass in the shower!" Danny said, patting his hip then rolling over onto his side. Steve rolled his eyes and got out of bed, practically waddling so his legs didn't rub together as he walked.

* * *

Danny peaked into the bedroom, seeing Steve still deep asleep on his back, his hand on his stomach. Danny smiled, before heading down the stairs quietly. His head was swirling. He still had yet to tell Grace, and he didn't exactly know how to tell her that he slept with Uncle Steve and now he was going to have twins and Grace was about to get two new siblings! Hooray!

Danny flipped the pancake, humming a bit when hands slid around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder.

"I am tired..." Steve mumbled against his shoulder. "I don't wanna go into work..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Danny said, turning around and making him back up.

"What?"

"Again, I have never heard you say that before in my years working with you, Mr. Ninja SEAL." Steve rolled his eyes.

"I think it's the pregnancy." Steve replied.

"Oh? Oh, you think it's the pregnancy that's affecting your idea to go to work?" Steve nodded, making Danny roll his eyes.

"I'm telling you, it's the pregnancy! Before I would love to go work but now I'm not wanting to go! It is the pregnancy!"

"Okay, babe, whatever you say." Steve glared before grabbing Danny's hips, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Danny groaned, a good groan, dropping the spatula on the counter, pushing Steve against the counter, sliding his hands down Steve's hips.

"Fuck, Danny..." Steve groaned.

"Dirty mouth, babe..." Danny mumbled. "Want me inside ya, huh?"

"Y-Yes!" Danny nuzzled his neck, before licking a spot that he knew was sensitive on Steve's shoulder. He opened his mouth, slowly closing in on the skin, causing Steve's grip on his shoulders to tighten.

"D-Danno!" Danny clamped down, biting down hard, making Steve jerk. Danny kept his hold, knowing it would leave a nice sized bruise before pulling away, licking his lips. Steve panted, his head tilted back in pleasure.

"You are so cute..." Danny sighed. "I can't wait for our babies..." Steve shivered as Danny ran his fingers down his sides.

"M-Me neither..."

* * *

 _Shorter chapter, I know, but covers a lot of stuff, huh? They practically have an entire village now._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _~Month Four~_

 _"Do you want to know the genders?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes."_

"I want to know the genders! What's so bad about that?" Danny asked as they got in the car.

"And I don't! I want to be surprised!" Steve replied. "I like to be surprised, okay?" Danny sighed, turning on the car.

"You're infuriating."

"You are too and I can't believe we're together."

* * *

"I'm just saying, what if it's two boys? Okay, and we don't know about it and we end up buying pink stuff."

"Then we'll buy neutral stuff, Danny! I just want it to be a surprise. Don't you think it's exhilarating when it's actually happening and then the person announces the baby's gender? Huh?"

"No, because I remember that Rachel and I decided to find out about the gender, and so when Grace was born, the nurse told us, 'here is your baby girl, congratulations'."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No, no, we cannot."

The others raised their eyebrows as they walked in, looking at each other.

"Talk about what?" Lou asked.

"Uh, let's see... Okay, we went to the doctor's office to get a check up, to make sure that the twins were fine. Okay and she asked us if we wanted to know the genders. And guess what? I did, Steve didn't." Danny explained.

"I just want to be surprised, alright? My god." Steve said, taking a spot by Chin. "I don't see what the big deal is." Danny glared at him, clenching his jaw.

"How are the twins?" Kono asked.

"They are fine. Healthy and perfectly fine."

"How come you don't want to be prepared?" Lou asked. "My wife and I made the mistake of not knowing Will's gender and boy I thought we were going to have another girl, but nope. Had the room decorated with pink and then once Will popped out and they announced him as a boy, we instantly regretted not having the gender beforehand." Danny pointed at Lou.

"See, see." Steve glared.

"Normally, if an male Omega goes into labor, they do a C-Section. The Omega would have to stay in the hospital to recover. If you did that, then you have time to recover and we could help design the nursery." Chin said.

"Thank you, Chin. That's that, then. We will do a C-section and find out the genders then."

"You're insufferable."

"You love me."

"No."

"Yup."

"I can't believe you're having my children. Can't believe it."

* * *

Despite arguing all day long, they couldn't help but cuddle that night.

Danny's fingers gently ran up and down Steve's neck while Steve's face was buried in Danny's neck, trying to stay awake but it was near impossible with the soothing motions of Danny's fingers.

"D-Danno... I wanna stay awake, but the way you're doing that is putting me to sleep." Danny chuckled.

"Hey, lift your head, babe." Steve obeyed and Danny gently pressed a small kiss on Steve's lips.

"Mmm..." Danny pressed another before nuzzling their noses together.

"Have any ideas for names...?" He murmured against Steve's lips.

"If it's twin girls... Avery and Ray... If it turns out to be twin boys, Justin and Isaac. Or, if it's a boy and girl, Avery and Justin." Danny thought about that.

"I like those..." Steve grinned, nuzzling his neck and pushing his body into Danny's. Danny's arm wrapped around his waist, planting gentle kisses on the side of Steve's head.

"My Super-SEAL..." Danny murmured. Steve shivered at the nickname. Normally he would be irritated about it but ever since they got together, Steve found all the nicknames adorable.

"Danny... I love you..."

"I love you too, Steve..."

* * *

Steve smiled as hands slid down his hips, a nose pressing against his shoulder.

"G'morning, babe..." Danny yawned.

"Good morning." Steve replied. "Sleep good?"

"You bet..." Steve turned and bent down to kiss him, brushing their lips together before locking their lips in a kiss.

"Mmm..." Danny hummed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Danny laid his hands on Steve's stomach. "How are our babies...?"

"They're fine, Danny..." Steve chuckled. Danny nodded.

"Just making sure, Steven..." Steve turned back around, letting the water run down his face, Danny pressing gentle kisses along his back and shoulders. Steve handed him the shampoo and Danny took it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Hmm... Pancakes."

"Pancake house?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I really hope our kids don't turn out to be chatty like you." Steve said, putting down his cup.

"Why? So they can be gloomy and emo like you?" Danny replied.

"I'm not emo." Steve defended. "And I'm not gloomy either."

"Uh huh." Danny said, before leaning forward, lowering his voice. "Are you sure you don't want to find out the genders? Because I feel like it's really important to know." Steve stared blankly at Danny.

"I am sure, Danno. I don't want to find out the genders because I want to be surprised." Danny sighed, leaning back.

"Fine..." Danny replied, rubbing his face. "When do you go on leave?"

"When I'm six months." Steve said. "I should start to feel them move soon..." He slightly put his hands on his belly.

"According to the doctor, my morning sickness will end when I'm fourteen weeks and my sex drive will be back." Danny grinned at that.

"You have been hesitant about doing it with me..." Danny said, giving him a smirk, causing a blush to rise onto Steve's cheeks.

"You are so..." Steve started.

"In love with you?" Danny smirked at Steve's eye roll.

"Whatever."

* * *

Danny was so impatient. He needed to know. He needed to know what the genders were because it was eating him up and for some reason he just wanted to know so that way they could be prepared before the twins arrived.

"Hi, I'm Danny Williams. I was in here the other day with a patient." The nurse nodded, typing on the keyboard.

"Name for the patient?"

"Steve McGarrett." Danny tapped his fingers as he waited, looking around and watching as a couple was taken back, the woman heavily pregnant.

"Of course. You were in here for an ultrasound, yes?" Danny nodded and the nurse squinted at the screen. "It says here that you chose not to find out the genders of the twins."

"Yes, well, I need to know." Danny replied. "I am the father so please tell me." The nurse raised her eyebrows.

"That is interesting." She said.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It says that Mr. McGarrett called about fifteen minutes ago asking for the same information." Danny's eyes widened and he stared at her.

"Give me that information right now."

* * *

"Why'd you lie to me?" Danny called as he walked into the office. Steve straightened up and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You said you wanted to be surprised but yet you called there asking for the genders!" Steve looked at him in shock and the others glanced at each other.

"You went to the office?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I went to the office because I couldn't take it anymore. So now I know that you know that we are having a boy and a girl! Ha, got ya!" Danny said, smacking his hands together and waiting for his reaction.

The surprise and shock on Steve's face made his stomach sink.

"We... We're having a boy and girl?" He asked softly.

"You didn't know?" Danny said, guilt rising in his chest.

"No, I didn't know. I called them because I was curious but I hung up before they could tell me!"

"Oh, shit." Danny whispered. "Steve, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew so I wanted to know and-" Steve raised his hand, looking like he wanted to say something but instead he looked away and headed into his office.

Danny looked down, rubbing his face with his hands.

* * *

Steve was in the study when Danny got inside the house, which surprised him, because he figured that Steve would've locked him out. All day, since it was a slow day, Steve wouldn't look or speak to him and Danny could literally feel the tension radiating off of Steve when they were in radius of each other.

Danny shut the front door, causing noise but Steve didn't even look up. He was busy reading and writing something. He walked over, sliding the box onto the desk next to Steve's arm.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to spout it out. I just... I was anxious and I needed to know so we could be prepared... When I went, they said that you had called and asked for the information and so I turned desperate. I'm so sorry, Steve..." Steve stared at him before looking at the box.

"What's that?" He asked, nodding his head to the box.

"Open it." Steve dropped his pen and picked the box up, untying the blue and pink ribbon, taking off the lid with a slightly shaky hand. In the dim light, he looked pale and a bit sickly looking, and Danny knew that he had thrown up again. He pulled off the lid to reveal the car key and the house key, raising his eyebrow.

"What is this?" Steve asked, his voice sounding a bit irritated.

"Those are the keys to my house and to my car. If you ever need to crash at the house because you don't want to be home alone, use the key. And since you drive my car a lot when we're at work, you need a key. I know it's not much, but... Steve, I'm sorry. And if you don't want me there when the twins are born then that's fine and-"

"Danny." Danny stopped and looked at Steve, who was staring at the keys.

"Yeah?" He asked softly. Steve stood up, walking around the desk and cupping Danny's face.

"Yeah, I'm mad at you, but you're the father of the kids I'm carrying right now, so of course I want you there." Steve's thumb stroked Danny's cheek and Danny leaned into his hand, sighing.

"I'm really sorry, Steve. I didn't... I was..." Steve shushed him with a kiss, pressing his lips gently to Danny's and Danny forgot everything he was thinking about. Danny's hands trailed down and laid on Steve's stomach.

"I love you."

* * *

 _Short and late chapter. Sorry, guys! Thanks for reading though!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _~Month Five~_

Steve pushed Danny against the wall, his hands hastily trying to undo Danny's belt as their lips fought for dominance. Danny was doing the same thing, just with his shirt. His hands were unbuttoning the soft fabric of Steve's shirt and his arousal was growing with the scent Steve was giving off. It smelled almost exactly as Steve's heat pheromones, but the vanilla smell was overwhelming the mint. They broke for a moment so they could breathe, panting hard, their hands stopping for a moment.

"D-Danny..." Steve said, his voice low and deep. Danny shivered.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Please be gentle with me."

* * *

Steve ran his fingers along Danny's chest, before adjusting his position, sitting up. Danny looked at him with that adorable sleepy look and Steve smiled, cupping his cheek.

"So... We're sure we want to do a C-section when the time comes?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Steve said. "But not without going through labor. If I go into labor then I want to have at least a normal labor instead of being rushed into the OR, okay?" Danny nodded.

"Hey, I helped Rachel through Grace's birth and the C-section." Danny reached up and cupped Steve's cheek, smiling. "I know exactly what to do, okay?" Steve nodded.

"Have you told Rachel or Grace yet?" Steve asked.

"Um... No, but I am going to take Rachel and Grace to the pancake house and tell them there." Danny said, scratching his neck.

"Do you want me to come?" Danny shook his head.

"No, no, I'll be fine." Danny gently kissed him, running his fingers through Steve's hair before getting out of bed.

"Wanna join me?" Danny asked and Steve grinned, happily getting out of bed.

"So, have you decided on any names?" Danny asked, watching Steve walk into the bathroom, eyeing his body.

"Uh... I don't know yet." Steve replied. "You have any ideas?"

"A couple, yeah."

"Like?" Danny walked over, patting Steve's hips while the water warmed up.

"I was thinking... For the girl, Alyx, and for the boy... Uh... Justin?" Danny shrugged at Steve's raised eyebrow. "Look, I feel like we shouldn't pick out names until the babies are born because I suck at coming up with names." Steve chuckled as he stepped under the water, relaxing at the feeling of the water running down his body. Danny grinned and stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing kisses along the hickey's that was given just a couple hours earlier. Because of how far along Steve was, they had to have gentle sex, but it was still exhilarating and had almost the exact amount of pleasure when they did it rough. Doing it gently was so... Okay, sure it sounds cheesy, but it was romantic. Danny's touches were gentle and loving, sending little pricks of pleasure on Steve's body. Steve absolutely loved it.

"Hey, babe..." Steve shivered as Danny's hands ran down his hips.

"Yeah?"

"Want me to bring you some pancakes?" Steve's stomach growled at the mention of pancakes and he nodded.

"If you don't mind." Danny smiled, pressing his nose into his shoulder.

"On it, babe. I love you."

"Love you too, Danno."

* * *

"Danno!" Grace said as she ran up to the table.

"Hey, monkey!" Danny got out from the booth and lifted her up, hugging her and kissing her face. "How's my little girl?"

"Good." She giggled. He smiled and set her down on the booth, then hugged Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"This was sudden, Danny." Rachel said. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Danny replied. "I just need to talk to you about something." He smiled down at Charlie, who was sleeping soundly in his stroller. Rachel nodded and they took their seats.

After they ordered and the food arrived, Danny decided to speak.

"Hey, monkey, put your earbuds in, okay? Mommy and I have to talk about adult stuff now." Grace nodded and put them in, then continued to eat her pancakes while watching her show.

"Danny?" Rachel asked. Danny took a breath, rubbing his hands together and leaning a bit forward.

"A few months ago, I went to Steve's house to make sure he was okay because he hadn't been showing up to work and dodging our calls. When I got to his house, I found him lying on the floor unconscious. He... His suppressants had failed him." Rachel stared at him.

"He was in heat...?" She asked quietly.

"I found him in heat and we... We mated unprotected." She was quiet for a moment.

"Did you knot...?" Danny nodded and she looked out the window.

"How long ago was this?"

"Five months ago..." He paused. "He's pregnant, Rachel." Rachel turned back to look at him, her eyes wide.

"He is?"

"Yes. Five months along now." Rachel nodded a bit.

"And you are going to be there when he gives birth?"

"Yes."

"What is he having? Boy or girl?" Danny glanced at Grace.

"Boy and girl. He's having twins." Rachel's eyes widened again.

"Twins?"

"Yes. It was a surprise to us too."

"Do you... Do you love him?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I do." He replied. Rachel nodded.

"I fully support it, Danny." Danny smiled and sighed in relief, then patted Grace's back. She looked up at him and pulled out her ear buds, looking at him.

"Hey, Grace..." Danny said.

"What's wrong, Danno?"

"So um... You know how your baby brother was just born and how Mommy's belly got big with him?" Grace nodded. "Well, you are going to get two new siblings, a baby brother and a baby sister." Grace looked at Rachel but Danny shook his head.

"Not from Mommy."

"Then who?"

"I know you're a tiny bit young to know this, but I'm sure school has already taught you the whole thing about Alphas, Betas and Omegas?" Grace nodded.

"An Alpha and Omega can be together but Omegas and Betas can't be together. Omegas can be a man or a woman." Danny nodded.

"Well, Uncle Steve is an Omega and... Well, Steve is going to have your siblings."

"Uncle Steve is pregnant?" She asked. Danny nodded and Grace rubbed her head. "How?"

"You're not old enough to know how that works, but do you think you can handle two new babies even though you just got used to your brother?" Grace nodded.

"Good girl." Danny kissed her head and Grace beamed at him.

"How is he feeling?" Rachel asked. "Does he have any morning sickness?"

"Not lately." Danny replied, cutting into his pancakes. "At four months he did but he hasn't thrown up lately and he doesn't show any signs of nausea." Rachel nodded.

"I would have never guessed Steve for an Omega. He never gave off that vibe to me."

"Yeah, I never would've guessed either if I hadn't shown up at his house." He sipped from his drink. "Only the person who trained him and his sister knew."

"I see. Danny, I'm really happy you told me this instead of waiting until the babies were already born." Danny nodded.

"Thank you for understanding, Rachel." Rachel smiled.

"I am happy for you two. Congratulations."

* * *

"Hey, you." Danny said as he opened Steve's office door. Steve looked up and smiled. Danny walked over and set the box down.

"How'd she react?" Steve asked, opening the box.

"She took it really well. Gave us her blessing and said congratulations. Grace also took it very well and I am very happy she is still innocent." Danny walked around the desk, looking around before leaning down and gently laying a kiss on Steve's lips. Steve hummed.

"Pancakes are chocolate chip?" Steve murmured against his lips.

"Yes, sir... Also asked for sugar on top, just like you asked."

"I love you."

"I know." Steve turned his head to the pancakes and Danny rubbed the back of Steve's neck, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good... I threw up after you left, though."

"Why?"

"Morning sickness." Steve replied. "I'm about to enter my third trimester and doc said the morning sickness will return."

"I see."

"Now, can I eat my pancakes?" Danny leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, fine." And begin to walk out.

"Nice ass!"

"Thanks!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too, babe!"

* * *

 _'Yes, I need a vest!'_

 _'Why do you need a vest?'_

 _'Because every time you have a plan it involve me and some type of bodily harm.'_

 _'And why do you say that?'_

 _'Because over the years our marriage has become predictable!'_

-Season 3, episode 2

 _I love their relationship so much. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 _~Month Six~_

Danny walked out of the bathroom to see Steve in bed, half awake, half asleep. He started to wear a shirt at night and his stomach was already round. When he started to show at the end of five months, Steve started to panic and ask him why it was so big already. Danny reassured him it was because of carrying twins and Steve calmed down.

Right now, he was laying on his back, his hand on top of his belly, his breaths even and steady. His face was so innocent and calm, his hair fluffy from sleeping. Danny smiled, letting his towel drop. He pulled out his boxers and slipped them on, then grabbed his slacks.

"Leaving so soon...?" He looked over as he waved his belt through the loops, seeing Steve lazily blinking at him.

"I still have two hours, so I was going to make breakfast." Steve nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. Danny pulled on his shirt, reaching to start buttoning it when Steve sat up.

"Can I please go to work today? I have to write my letter of leave to the governor." Steve said. Danny glanced at the door then raised his eyebrow, walking over and tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Babe, you know people are watching and they'll notice you're round."

"I'll just wear a baggy shirt and a light jacket! No one will notice. I'll go in my own truck and leave as soon as I write the letter." Danny scratched his head.

"Why can't you just call the governor and tell him over the phone?" Steve glared at him.

"What? Do you not want to be seen with me?" Steve asked.

"No, Steve, I do want to be seen with you, but you said it yourself. You don't want to be seen pregnant, so I'm just trying to follow along." Steve looked down, holding his belly before laying back down.

"Fine... I'll call the governor instead..." Danny smiled softly, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead.

"Alright, I'm going to go make breakfast, okay?"

"Hey, nothing sugary. Doctor told us that I cannot eat anything that is junk food."

"Then why are you craving chocolate all the time?"

"It's my cravings, jerk!" Danny laughed as he left.

"Love you, babe!"

"Go to hell!"

* * *

"So how's my favorite McGarrett doing today?" Dr. Peterson asked as she sat down on the stool.

"Eh." Steve replied and she raised her eyebrow.

"And what does that mean?" Steve sighed, slightly rubbing his belly.

"I haven't felt any kicks yet. Just tiny movements." Dr. Peterson smiled.

"That is completely fine. When you are 26 or so weeks, you'll start feeling the kicks and more movements." Steve gave a silent oh and nodded. "So, next month, twice a month, alright?"

"Okay."

"Are you still taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes." Dr. Peterson nodded.

"Any feeling of discomfort in your lower back, abdomen or chest?"

"No."

"Good."

"Any sexual intercourse?"

"Just... Touching and stuff..." Steve said, his face heating up. Dr. Peterson smiled and nodded, then put down the tablet and stood, rolling the ultrasound machine over.

"Will Mr. Williams be coming?" Steve shook his head.

"He's busy with work." Dr. Peterson nodded and gestured for him to roll up his shirt, which he did.

"Do you miss your abs?" She asked and he chuckled, nodding.

"Will I have baby fat afterwards?"

"Well, considering your height and build, you'll most likely gain quite a few pounds, Steve. So yes, you'll have baby weight afterwards." Steve sighed and slumped a bit, making her smile.

"Have you decided what you are going to do for the birth?" She asked while she turned on the machine.

"C-section." Steve replied. "But not without going through labor first. I want to have at least a normal labor." Dr. Peterson smiled, squeezing some gel onto his belly.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"No... I think we'll figure it out after they're born."

"That's wise. My husband and I thought we were having a boy and picked out the name Ronnie, but it worked out because we changed her name to Veronica and we still call her Ronnie." Steve laughed a bit.

"At least I know that they're a boy and a girl."

"Oh, so you did find out." Steve nodded, watching as she put the remote on his belly.

"Yeah. Danny revealed it because he was too impatient." Dr. Peterson nodded and started to move it around. Steve turned his head, watching as the black and white screen showed up. She rolled it over and there was a heartbeat, then it became two, both strong.

"Both heartbeats are very strong and healthy." She said, rolling it over and pointing at something on the screen. "There is Twin A and... Here is Twin B." He leaned up a bit and took a breath, smiling softly.

"A-Are they okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"They are healthy. They're still small, but during your 26-30 week period we should see kicking, more movement and a bit more visualization on both babies." She tapped a button and pulled the remote away, getting a cloth and wiping the gel off. Then she leaned down and handed him two photos while he put down his shirt.

"I don't see a ring yet." Dr. Peterson teased and he blushed.

"We... We're not there yet, doc."

"Well, if it ever comes to that, I hope I'm invited to the wedding." She said, pushing the machine back to it's original spot and he laughed a bit.

"Okay, alright, I admit, we might get married, but who knows what can happen. Neither of us are very good at relationships."

"From what I have seen you two are practically married." Steve chuckled.

"Yes, that's what a lot of people say." Dr. Peterson smiled.

"Okay, so remember to take your prenatals, contact me if you feel that something is wrong, and remember to turn in your leave of absence to your boss. And don't forget next month the appointments will be on the 4th and the 20th." Steve nodded and stood up, shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course, Steve."

* * *

Steve handed Kono the photo and she set down her drink, looking at it with Adam.

"They're so tiny." She said and Steve smiled as he nodded.

"Both are healthy and she says they are incredibly strong. Next month they should start kicking."

"Heck, Samantha kicked at five months." Lou said. "She's always been ahead of everything."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Danny said. "Our kids will be badass because they have Mr. Super SEAL as their father." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Okay, sure." Steve said. "Or they'll be like you and awkward and loud." Danny glared.

"You're so hilarious." Danny replied, making Steve grin.

"Why do you think your kids will be badass?" Chin asked as Kono handed him the photo.

"The girl will be badass." Danny said. "And I have a feeling she'll look exactly like Steve. You know, dark hair, blue eyes, sort of tan skin."

"Do you imagine these scenarios?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." And Steve rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, you two." Adam said. "Names?"

"Not until they're born. We suck at coming up with names." Danny said.

"Well, at least you know that they're a boy and a girl so you're not too surprised when they come out." Lou said. "Fair warning, it's nasty."

"We're doing a C-section." Steve said. "But I'm going to do a normal labor until the doctor says it's time for them to come out."

"And I've been there through Grace's and Charlie's births, one normal and the other a C-section so I know what to expect." Danny said. It was quiet while they sipped from their drinks before Adam spoke.

"Yeah, I can see a tall, very pretty, but hardcore and badass sixteen year old on a wave while that same mischievous grin as Steve's is on her face." Adam said and Danny pointed him.

"Exact image that I have." Danny said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"And what? The boy will be blond with green eyes and will need sunscreen every five minutes?" Danny looked over at him with a blank look, making the others laugh.

"Ouch. Just... Ouch." Danny said and Steve rubbed his shoulder.

"Just kidding."

"Uh huh."

"Oh, oh, Adam and I got you guys something." Kono said. "Chin and Lou chipped in, but Adam and I thought about it first." Kono got up, walking over to the door and picking up a gift bag, walking back over and handing it to them.

"We thought it would be a nice thing for when the twins come home." Adam said and Steve sat up, taking the bag and taking out the wrapping paper. Danny leaned over as Steve pulled out two small boxes, handing one to Danny. They gave each other a look before opening them, and smiling, turning them to show the others. Inside were a pink hat and pacifier in one and the other was a blue hat and pacifier in the other.

"That is adorable." Danny said. Steve laughed a bit and nodded.

"Very." He closed the box and they put them on the coffee table before pulling out two nicely wrapped rectangular packages. Again, Steve handed one to Danny and they opened them together. They were onesies, but they didn't have a specific color, they were both white. One said 'McGarrett Baby #1' and the other said 'McGarrett Baby #2'.

"Wait, why are they McGarrett?" Danny asked, sounding offended. "I'm the Alpha." Steve turned his head and looked at him with a blank look.

"Danny, it will be baby's name, then Williams McGarrett. We're not married so it's not like I took your last name." Steve said. Danny paused then nodded.

"Okay, it makes sense now." Steve looked at them, smiling.

"Thank you, you guys. Glad to know we have a village with us."

* * *

Danny crawled into bed, plopping his face into the pillow and turning it to look at Steve, who was reading a book, his face peaceful as he read.

"Babe." Steve ignored him so Danny lifted his head a bit. "Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve-"

"What?"

"I love you." Steve looked at him and shook his head as he chuckled.

"Love you too." Danny sat up and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Danny, I'm trying to read here." Danny turned Steve's head and kissed his lips gently.

"You can read it later, babe."

"I don't want to read it later. I'm getting to the good part!" Danny paused before sitting back on his knees.

"What is it about this book that's so fascinating?"

"Will you listen if I tell you?" Danny paused, then got under the covers, adjusting his pillows before leaning against Steve, gesturing to the book.

"Go ahead, tell me."

"Well, it starts out with this guy who..."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _~Month Seven~_

Danny opened the bathroom door, stepping out into the bedroom and looking over at Steve. He slept soundly, sort of snoring but not really since Danny had woken him up when he got out of bed, his hand on his belly. His belly was big, and if someone didn't know how far along he was, they would've assumed he was about to pop. He was now 28 weeks and the due date was inching closer and closer, causing their anxiety to heighten, but it was mostly Danny who had the anxiety. Danny tried to keep all the anxiety on him, so that way Steve wouldn't cause himself problems. The last thing they needed was an early delivery.

Danny smiled at the angelic look on Steve's face, dropping his towel and pulling out his underwear, pulling them on, then taking out his slacks. He heard a sigh and turned around to see Steve shift, opening his eyes. He blinked at him before looking around.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Around 7. Sleep, babe. You need it." Danny said, sliding his belt through. Steve stared at him, blinking tiredly.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." He mumbled, before laying back. Danny smiled, pulling out his shirt and slipping it on, starting to button it up when Steve sat up straight, his eyes wide and panicked, his hand holding his belly.

"Whoa! Careful, babe! What's wrong?" Danny ran over, watching as Steve panted a bit.

"I-I don't know... I-I felt something." Steve said.

"Like what?"

"I-I think it was a kick." Danny's eyes widened and he lifted his hands, laying them on Steve's belly, waiting a moment before there was kick, making him grin.

"Oh my god." Steve smiled, then took Danny's right hand and moved it up a bit, allowing him to feel another kick.

"I bet that's the girl." Danny said.

"How can you tell?" Steve asked.

"Because this kick was harder than the other. And I told you before, the girl is going to be like you." Steve rolled his eyes, cupping Danny's face and kissing him softly.

"Mmm..." Danny said, sliding his hands up and down his sides. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Danny..."

* * *

"What color should we paint the nursery?" Steve asked, watching Danny stir the food.

"Uh... What about something neutral? Like white or something?" Danny replied. "With cute animal designs to give color. Or, for the girl, have her crib be pink and stuff and the boy's crib be blue and stuff." Steve was silent as he thought about it.

"Good idea." Danny grinned at Steve, who smiled back.

"So, white walls. What about the cribs?" He asked.

"Chin and Kono will help with that. Lou offered to buy the paint, and Chin and Kono are more than happy to help buying the baby stuff." Danny said and Steve chuckled.

"They don't have to do that." Steve said.

"They told me yesterday." Danny said. "It was sudden and unexpected, but I said I would talk to you about it." Steve laid his hand on his belly, smiling at it and nodding.

"Be careful today, alright?" Steve said. Danny walked over and leaned down, brushing their lips together softly.

"To think the insane super SEAL would tell me to be careful one day is something I could only dream of." Danny murmured and Steve rolled his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ever since I met you, you've been the one who has almost gotten me killed on multiple occasions."

"Real funny, Danno. Real funny. Go to work, asshole." Danny laughed and kissed him softly.

"Not without breakfast, dear." And Steve swatted at Danny as he quickly ran back to the kitchen.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Love you!"

* * *

Danny watched as Lou and Chin set their paint rollers down, shifting their weight and stretching.

"Thanks for helping, guys." Danny said. "I know it's not your ideal Saturday."

"You kidding?" Kono asked. "Anything for you guys. Where's Steve, by the way?"

"Sleeping." Danny replied. "Doctor says he needs it with how much time he has left with the twins and so he's sleeping as much as he can. Besides, it's beneficial for the babies and for his health." Lou chuckled.

"Man, when my wife was pregnant with Samantha all she did was sleep. Same with Will." Lou commented. Danny nodded.

"That's how Steve is. And he sleeps deep too." Danny said. "So weird.

"Exhaustion is a bitch." Lou said and Danny agreed.

"You talking about me in here?" They all turned their heads to see Steve in the doorway, looking adorable with his messed up bedhead hair and wrinkled clothes, a sleepy look on his face. Kono stood up and happily ran over, hugging him and rubbing his belly.

"Look at you." Lou said. "How you feeling, man?" Steve chuckled as he hugged Chin.

"I feel extremely fat and tired." Steve replied.

"You look good fat." Chin said and Steve laughed.

"That's hilarious, Chin. Thanks." Chin gave him that smile that caused wrinkles around his eyes.

"Danny told us that the twins started kicking. Any kicks now?" Kono asked.

"No... Pretty sure they are sleeping." Steve replied. "But knowing that they are Danny's offspring, they'll be awake in a few minutes." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Is that an insult?"

"No, I'm just saying you are very jittery and I'm pretty sure you have something that's called ADHD."

"Hilarious, Steven. You're so humorous." Danny replied.

"So, when are you two going to tie the knot?" Lou asked and Danny choked on his drink. Steve scratched his neck.

"I don't know..." Steve said, looking at Danny. "I don't know if we are going to get married."

"It's still in the thinking process, guys." Danny said. "We'll wait until after the twins are born."

"Ah... Makes sense." Chin said. Steve rubbed his hands together, looking at them happily.

"So, can I help?"

* * *

Steve smiled as he watched Danny finish with the mobile above the boy's crib. Thanks to Lou and Chin's help, they managed to finish painting the room that day and managed to get the cribs assembled. All that was left was the dresser and changing table and a few other things, but they were minor.

"How you feeling, babe?" Danny asked without looking up.

"Good." Steve replied. "Missed you in the shower." Danny chuckled.

"I wasn't finished in here." Danny replied. Steve made a noise in his throat.

"Well... You should've come anyway." Danny looked over at him with a smirk.

"Hormonal, are we?" Steve stuck his tongue out.

"Hm." He said, walking up to him and wrapping his arm around Danny's waist, leaning down and kissing him softly. Danny hummed and wrapped his arms around Steve, kissing back. Danny ran his hands around on Steve's belly, sighing softly.

"I love you." Danny murmured against his lips.

"I love you too..."

"So... I thought of another name..."

"Yeah?"

"Simon, for the boy." Danny thought about that.

"I like that name." Steve perked up. "I was thinking of John."

"John?" Steve asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah, keep the legacy going." Danny said. "Johnathan, insert middle name here, McGarrett Williams."

"Oh, I'm supposed to take your last name?" Steve asked, gesturing in between them.

"Okay, okay, Johnathan, middle name, Williams McGarrett. How's that?" Steve smiled.

"Better." He paused for a moment. "But I do like the other one too..." Danny chuckled and reached up, cupping his face.

"Well, we'll leave it to when the time comes, babe. Let's just focus on this for now." Steve nodded.

"Let's go to bed, Danny... I bet you're tired." Danny yawned immediately and nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"Love you, Danny...

"Love you too, Steven..."

* * *

 _I love this ship. I will go down with it._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten  
**

 _~Month Eight~_

"So... Do you guys have like an alert or something when Steve goes into labor, or does he just text you?" Lou asked while they lounged around in the office. For a Tuesday, it was very quiet, and even the criminals seemed to have the day off.

Danny nodded.

"Jerry helped us set up an alarm that if Steve does go into labor, he'll press the button and it'll go to my phone." Danny said, tapping it. "It's nice, but I'm really getting anxious now. He's got three weeks left." Kono hummed.

"At least you have everything done at the house." She said and Chin nodded.

"Is Steve sleeping a lot?" Chin asked and Danny nodded, scratching his neck.

"He's in pain a lot, with the swelling and stuff, not to mention he's hungry like every five minutes and needs the restroom every ten." Danny shook his head. "And the twins are keeping him up every hour of the night, kicking him a ton so he's really irritated and tired."

"So we were right about them being exactly like you two?" Kono asked and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you were right." Danny replied. "But don't let that go to your head." His foot tapped the floor and Chin glanced at it.

"You haven't gotten laid in a while, huh?" Chin asked slowly and Danny turned red.

"Wha-Why would you ask me that?" Danny asked, taken back and sort of mortified.

"Because you have a lot of pent up energy and you look ready to hang yourself." Lou said, giving him an eyebrow raise. Danny stopped tapping his foot and looked away.

"I've... We've... Uh... We've done stuff... But nothing... You know..." He squeezed his lips together to prevent himself from saying anything else.

"What kind of stuff?" Kono asked, leaning forward and Danny's eyes widened. Lou and Chin chuckled.

"Kono, don't pry into his sex life." Chin said.

"But I wanna know!" Danny opened his mouth to tell her off when they all jumped at the sound of an alarm. They all looked at Danny's phone, which had a bright red alert that said in big bold black letters 'IT'S TIME'.

Danny jumped out from his chair, nearly knocking it over and grabbing his phone. The others jumped to their feet, looking at him worriedly.

"It's time." Danny said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was hoarse and horribly fear filled, and his body was trembling.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get your ass moving!"

* * *

Danny ran up to the nurse's station, hitting his chest hard on it, panting hard. The nurse looked up, her eyes a bit wide.

"I'm looking for a patient." Danny said, his words jumbling together.

"Name?" She asked, standing up to look at the file holders.

"Steve McGarrett." She searched through before picking out a file and opening it, looking it over.

"Oh, yeah, down the hall, to your left, room 334." She said.

"Thank you!" He quickly ran down the hall, looking at the numbers before finding the room, watching as a nurse went in, following in after her. He was glad that they gave him a private room, which they always did to laboring Omegas. Danny knew that Steve liked his privacy and so he was glad to see that there were very few people in the area. Danny stepped into the room to see Steve laying on his side in a bed, a pillow in between his legs, his body slightly curled. The nurse he had seen earlier was checking the contraction monitor and Steve himself.

Danny nodded at the nurse while she walked out and she nodded back. Danny slowly walked over, laying his hand on the back of his neck. Steve took a shaky breath and looked up at him, blinking a few times.

"D-Danno...?"

"Hey, babe." Danny went around and went around, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and taking his hand.

"T-Thankfully I was here in the hospital when I went into labor..." Steve said quietly, his voice pained. Danny chuckled.

"Thankfully, yes." He said, rubbing his thumb over Steve's whitened knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Steve groaned a bit.

"My last contraction was three minutes ago, and I feel like shit." Steve gripped his pillow, his face softening and turning worried. "I-It's too early..."

"You're 37 weeks, babe." Steve whined.

"But I still have two weeks until my expected due date." Danny rubbed his arm gently.

"It's fine, babe... You'll be fine." Steve nodded, taking a breath and releasing it slowly. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"Fifteen minutes, so twelve-no, ten minutes until the next one." Danny nodded, reaching over and rubbing his belly softly. Steve sighed happily, closing his eyes and holding his wrist while he made gentle circular motions on his belly.

"Others are here." Danny said. "You want to see them or have them leave?" Steve took a breath.

"I uh... I don't know..." Steve said. "I don't want them to see me like this..." Danny nodded.

"I'll be right back." Steve nodded and watched as Danny got up, burying his face into the pillow.

Danny walked out and the others stood, looking nervous.

"How is he?" Chin asked.

"In pain." Danny replied. "He would love to see you guys but..." They chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, we understand." Lou said. "Give us updates, okay?" Danny nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Danny scratched his cheek, tapping his foot while he glanced between the clock and Steve. He finally noticed Steve glaring at his foot.

"You know doing that is just making my nerves heighten and it's not really good for me or the babies." Danny stopped and rubbed his face.

"Sorry..." He replied. "Anything?"

"No." Steve shivered, before gripping the railing, his breath quickening. Danny glanced at the machine and saw that it was beginning to become spurred, and he straightened up. Steve groaned, before he curled up, gripping the pillow tightly, his face twisting.

"F-Fu-" Steve bit the pillow and his toes curled, his legs squeezing the pillow hard. The pillow managed to muffle his scream and Danny stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Breathe, Steve, breathe. Squeeze my hand as hard as you want." Steve nodded, gripping it before he cried out, squeezing it hard. Danny resisted screaming himself, because his super SEAL of a boyfriend was freaking strong as hell.

"Breathe, breathe." Danny said soothingly, reaching and rubbing the back of Steve's neck. Steve obeyed and released soft breaths as his contraction begin to slow down and he relaxed, panting hard.

"Hurts..."

"I know, baby... I know..." Steve sniffed, nuzzling the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Don't leave..."

"I'm not going to..."

* * *

Dr. Peterson came in about an hour earlier, about five minutes after another contraction.

"How we doing in here?" She asked as she pulled on her gloves.

"I've been better." Steve replied and she chuckled, spreading his legs open a bit, slipping her hand underneath the sheet.

"Is he having regular contractions?" Danny nodded.

"Went from fifteen minutes apart to ten." Danny said. Steve hissed a bit, his face grimacing.

Dr. Peterson's face twisted into worry, and Danny did not like that look at all.

"What?" Steve asked. "What's wrong?" Dr. Peterson pulled her hand out, discarding her gloves, calling in other nurses.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as nurses flooded in.

"One of the twins is breached. We have to do the C-section right now."


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Danny stroked Steve's forehead as much as he could, his hand holding Steve's while Steve was trying to calm himself down by breathing in and out slowly. The team of doctors and nurses were getting ready for the C-section and Danny watched as the anesthesiologist monitored his vitals and the anesthetic levels. Danny could feel how tense and scared Steve was, so he leaned down and kissed his forehead, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb gently.

"Just breathe, babe..." Danny said quietly and softly. "It'll be over before you know it." Steve nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Alright, are we ready?" Dr. Peterson asked as she stepped up. Steve looked up at her and nodded slowly. She smiled reassuringly before going around, and Steve shut his eyes tightly. Danny rubbed his cheek, smiling softly.

"Try and think of something else, Steve." Danny said softly. Steve nodded, taking a breath and exhaling it slowly, his eyes flicking around rapidly.

"H-Have you guys caught any cases lately?" Steve asked. Danny chuckled.

"No, not lately. Criminals must miss you, babe." Steve smiled and swallowed, shutting his eyes. He gripped Danny's hand tightly, and he gently squeezed back.

"You're okay, babe. I'm right here." Danny soothed and Steve nodded.

"W-What does it look like?" Danny stood up a bit, winced, then sat back down and shook his head.

"Bloody." He replied and Steve tried to laugh but it came out shaky and choked. Steve looked around, his eyes slightly panicked and full of fear, and Danny knew what was running through his head. Every possible worst scenario, what could go wrong, what could happen and if the babies would be okay. Danny knew, because the same thoughts were running through his head.

"Alright, Steve." Dr. Peterson said, snapping Steve out of his negative thoughts. "Are you two ready to welcome your first baby?" Steve and Danny looked at each other and then together they nodded.

"Yes." They replied together and Dr. Peterson smiled. A minute passed of aching silence, before it was broken by a loud cry. Steve nearly cried, and he squeezed Danny's hand tightly.

"Here's the girl." Dr. Peterson announced. "She's beautiful." Danny stood up and rubbed his thumb over Steve's knuckles.

"Oh, god, Steve. She's so beautiful..." Danny said. He remembered Grace and Charlie being covered in blood and all the nasty crap, but he learned to look past it as his heart leaped in his chest at the sight of his new baby girl.

"Okay, Steve, they're gonna take her and get her cleaned up, but then they'll bring her over for you to see, okay?" Danny reassured when Steve craned his neck and Steve flicked his eyes to Danny, then nodded slowly. True to Danny's word, a nurse brought the girl over, gently laying her in Steve's arm and he begin to cry for real. The girl squirmed a bit but settled down, and Steve gently nuzzled her neck, his thumb stroking the side. Danny gently stroked her head, smiling at Steve, who smiled back. The girl had a tuft of dark hair, her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she wiggled in Steve's hold.

"So tiny..." He whispered as he looked at Danny, making him smile. "H-How's the other baby doing?" Danny stood up to see over and hummed.

"They're getting ready to pull him out, right, doc?"

"Yes, sir." Dr. Peterson said. "Here we go." After another moment of silence, a baby cry broke it, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut, breathing shakily.

"And here's your boy." Dr. Peterson said. "He looks just like you, Mr. Williams."

"Told you." Steve teased despite his voice being shaky. Danny chuckled, watching the nurse clean the boy, then wrap him up in a blanket. She carried him over.

"Here you go..." She said gently as she laid the boy in Danny's arms. Just like the girl, he squirmed a bit, but relaxed as soon as he felt the warmth of Danny. He sat down, holding the boy where Steve could see him and looked at Steve, grinning a bit.

"We make some pretty cute babies, huh?" Steve managed a chuckle, staring at the two babies in awe.

"Yeah..." He paused before saying quietly, "We should make more in the future." Danny nearly choked but grinned, reaching and stroking his head.

"Yeah, let's talk about that after a while and when we're not sleep deprived, alright?" Steve smiled, managing a nod before shutting his eyes, coughing a bit.

"Steve?" Danny asked worriedly. He heard Dr. Peterson curse under her breath as the monitor begin to go out of wack, and the nurses sprung into action, gently taking the girl from Steve, and guiding Danny away as a mask was placed on Steve's face.

"What's going on?" He asked, gently handing the boy off to the nurse. "Dr. Peterson! What is going on!?"

"Steve is bleeding out! The boy caused a rupture, and now he's bleeding internally. It's not a big bleed, but we must find it before it tears anymore." Dr. Peterson glanced up at him. "He'll live, but you must leave now, Mr. Williams."

* * *

Steve slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before taking in the view of Danny, gently cradling the twins in his arms, swaying a bit, talking quietly and indistinctly to them. Steve took a moment, taking in the sight before noticing how sore his body was.

"Ow..." He mumbled and Danny looked over, smiling at him.

"Hey..." Steve smiled tiredly and looked around.

"What..." He swallowed heavily. "What happened?" Danny walked over, looking a bit relieved.

"You had a rupture that happened when they were delivering the boy." Danny said. "It was small and it didn't harm anything else, so they managed to repair it quickly, but it still almost gave me a heart attack." Steve chuckled.

"Only me can mess up a beautiful birth, huh?"

"Only you, babe." Steve managed to lift himself into a sitting position, then gestured to the twins.

"Lemme hold them." He said and Danny nodded, slowly and gently laying them in his arms, and Steve let out a shaky breath, biting his lip hard as he took in their appearances.

"T-They're beautiful..." He whispered. They were the same size, the girl having dark hair and the boy having bright hair that looked like silver in the ray of light shining in. They were sleeping, but at the feeling of being transferred into someone else's arms, they opened their eyes. Their eyes were bright blue, and curious as they looked at Steve.

"They were worth it, huh?" Danny asked, running his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Definitely." Steve replied and Danny leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips, making Steve make a noise in his throat.

"Should I feed them now?" He asked. "I-I have no idea what to do." Danny chuckled.

"Good thing for you, you have a very experienced father at your side." Danny bragged. Steve rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to unbutton your gown, then let it drop. Now that the babies are born, you are going to be producing a lot more milk, especially for twins, so..." Steve nodded, leaning forward a bit and allowing him to unbutton the gown, then it slipped off of him.

"Now what?" Steve asked.

"When Grace was born, a nurse showed us how to have a comfortable feeding experience, as she called it." Steve chuckled and watched as Danny gently adjusted his arms.

"I refused to let them feed the twins formula, because they did that with Grace and it totally screwed up Grace's senses, and she would not attach to Rachel. So, I bet they will latch on very easily." Steve chuckled and watched as Danny gently guided his arms where the twins found his nipples, and latched on immediately. Steve shivered and bit his lip a bit, looking at Danny in a bit of a panic.

"That doesn't feel weird at all." Steve said, his voice slightly high. Danny chuckled.

"It's gonna feel weird the first time, but you'll get used to it." Steve nodded and Danny gently pushed him back, watching as the twins were sucking happily.

"You sure they're getting it?" Steve asked.

"Trust me, Steve, I know all the right ways on how to breastfeed a kid." Danny replied. "They are getting plenty from that position." Steve relaxed into the pillows, watching Danny sit down and then turned his attention to them.

"I was, uh... I was thinking of a name when you were in surgery." Danny said and Steve looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Jack." Danny said. "For the boy." Steve looked at the boy, who had his eyes closed while his hands were clenching at the blanket.

"I like that. Jack it is." He paused. "I was thinking Alyx for the girl. Doesn't she look like an Alyx to you?"

"Yeah, definitely an Alyx, babe." Steve grinned.

"That's that, then. Alyx and Jack Williams McGarrett."

* * *

Danny watched the nurse check on each baby in their cribs, his hands in his pockets. After Steve fed the twins, the nurse said it was time for him to have some food and some rest, so Danny ended up at the nursery. He had called Chin and the others, just mentioning that they could come, and didn't elaborate on anything else.

"Hey!" Chin called and Danny looked over to see them round the corner, walking up.

"Hey." Danny greeted quietly then looked back at the babies. They came up to stand next to him and looked in.

"So, which ones are yours?" Kono asked excitedly. Danny pointed at the twins in the front.

"Those two, right there." He said. "Their names are Alyx and Jack. Alyx's the oldest."

"How cute." Chin said, pulling out his phone. "Mind if I-?" He didn't have to finish because Danny was nodding before he even started the sentence.

"You all can." Danny said and watched them take a couple of photos, Lou patting his back.

"Gotta admit, you and McGarrett make some fine babies. How is he, by the way?" Lou asked.

"He's uh... He's good." Danny replied hesitantly. Chin raised his eyebrow.

"How'd the C-section go?" Danny was quiet before he took a breath.

"Uh, Steve had only been in labor for a couple of hours when the doctor came in to check on him, found that one of the babies was a breech and had to do an emergency C-section. Went well until... Until the doctor found a rupture after taking Jack out, and... They spent about an hour repairing it. He's resting now after feeding the twins, but god, it was terrifying..."

"I bet..." Chin said quietly and patted his back. "I wanna hold my niece and nephew. Can we?" Danny chuckled.

"Of course."

* * *

"Alright, monkey." Danny said as he led Grace to Steve's room. "Steve is still a bit drowsy from being in surgery, but he's going to be very happy to see you, babe." Grace grinned.

"So I'm meeting my other siblings?" Danny nodded and turned her into the room, where Steve was laying in his bed with the twins in their cribs. Steve took notice and smiled.

"Hey, Grace." Grace ran up and hugged him, making him chuckle and rub her back.

"Careful, got something on my stomach that does not feel good when you hit it."

"Sorry." Grace replied and Steve helped her onto the bed.

"Ready to meet your siblings?" Danny asked as he lifted Jack into his arms.

"Yeah." Grace replied. Danny smiled and laid Jack in Steve's arms, then picked Alyx up, going around the bed and laying her in Grace's arms like she was taught to held babies.

"So, this is Alyx." Danny said softly. "And that one is Jack." Grace looked in between them while Alyx stared up at her with wide eyes, before Grace smiled.

"I finally have a sister." Grace said quietly and Danny and Steve laughed.

"That you do, baby, that you do."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow." Steve said repeatedly as he was coaxed into the wheelchair.

"I still think you should've taken another two days to recover more, Steven." Danny said as Kono and Chin unbuckled the carriers. Steve glared.

"I'd rather be recovering in my own bed than a hospital. Besides, there are way more people who need the bed now, okay?" Steve said as he adjusted his position. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You are so frustrating."

"You are too." Steve replied and then looked at the twins, gently fixing Alyx's blanket when Kono came up to stand next to him.

"You guys really didn't have to do this." Danny said.

"Are you kidding?" Chin asked, looking shocked at that sentence. "Steve just had twins, is in pain from being sliced open, and you are the first out of all of us to have kids."

"Excuse me, I have a daughter." Danny said. "And Rachel had a baby."

"Yeah, but we're not close to Rachel, Danny." Kono said. "And you had Grace before we even met you." Danny thought about it before making a noise in his throat, shutting the car door and pushing Steve up to the door. Danny slid his key into the lock, turning it, pushed it open before pushing Steve's wheelchair into the house, searching for the light. He found it and flicked it on.

"Surprise!"

Both jumped at the shout, and Danny reached for his gun before realizing who it was.

Adam, Kamekona, Jerry, Lou, Max, Rachel and even Duke were inside, as well as a few others they knew. They smelled food and Steve could feel his stomach growl at the scents of different foods that wafted through his nose.

"Did you... Did you guys plan this?" Danny asked, looking at Kono and Chin, who grinned at them.

"Welcome home, guys."


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Steve opened his eyes slowly at the sound of crying from the baby monitor, reaching and grabbing it before rolling over and nudging Danny.

"It's your turn..." He mumbled tiredly.

"Um, no, it is not." Danny replied, his sentence muffled by his face being stuffed in the pillow. "It is your turn, my turn was last night." Steve paused, remembering Danny getting out of bed to go calm the twins last night, before sighing, laying a small kiss on Danny's shoulder before slowly rolling out of bed, rubbing his neck and adjusting his clothes.

It'd been two weeks since they returned home, and the only one who ever seemed to cry a lot was Jack. And he meant all the time, and Alyx only cried at minor things, like for instance if she wanted to be fed, then she would cry. If she needed her diaper changed then she would cry. But other than those major things, she slept most of the time. But Jack was a huge crier and he had some lungs on him, just like Steve said. He cried at every thing, but was the most adorable thing at the same time, and they were slowly getting used to it.

Steve opened the door quietly and stepped in, walking over to Jack's crib and lifting him up slowly.

"Hey, buddy..." He whispered as he rubbed Jack's back. Jack calmed down a bit, but was still crying and Steve really hoped he wouldn't wake Alyx. He sat down in the chair, lifting his shirt and adjusting Jack to where he could start sucking. Jack happily latched on, and Steve leaned his head back, turning it to look at the clock. _5:30 AM._ Ugh.

Ever since the twins were born, waking up early seemed like torture and Steve suddenly despised it. Never has he despised waking up early before and then the twins come along and he's hated waking up at two in the morning or something other than that time. So when Danny left for work, Steve was left home alone with the twins and was left alone to do nothing but... Oh, god, _sit around_. The first week was fine; Steve had to rest from the C-section and surgery, and Danny took care of everything. Brought him food, the twins slept in their room for the first week so that way Steve could get up and walk a few feet instead of exerting himself to go to their room. That week was great, but then Danny had to go back to work and he was left alone with the twins. And it's not like he didn't enjoy it. He loved spending time with them, but after being home for nearly nine months was boring and almost... Exhausting. Not to mention feeling awful nearly 24/7 and he missed being in the field as well. He missed being at the office and yeah, he sounded crazy, being shot at and the adrenaline of running down a suspect or criminal and yeah, okay, he should really get help with that.

Jack made a noise and Steve returned his attention back down to him, smiling at the sight of his son. His eyes were shut and his rosy cheeks moved as he sucked, his fists balled on his stomach. Steve couldn't help the little flutters he got in his heart and stomach from the sight, gently reaching and gently playing with that tiny little blond curl on his forehead. Steve felt so victorious when he saw that, and teased Danny that Jack would take after his personality and his looks. Alyx was already showing signs of being exactly like Steve himself, and he had a feeling he was going to be close with her, but also with Jack. Not to mention teaching Jack everything that his father couldn't teach him before he was killed and before Steve was sent to the mainland.

Steve was in such a trance that he didn't even notice Danny standing in the doorway.

"You don't wanna feed Alyx too?" He asked and Steve looked up. Danny tiredly rubbed his side, probably sore from the hit he took the other day from a criminal, looking tired and adorably cute. Steve chuckled.

"But she looked so cute. I didn't want to bother her." He replied quietly and continued to rock Jack gently when he whined. Danny made a silent ah and sat down in the other rocking chair, leaning forward and watching them with a sleepy smile.

"I think we should have triplets next."

"Ha, go to hell."

"Rude." Danny rubbed his face, his cheeks puffed out. "I'm serious, we should have more kids. Omegas usually meet their mate by the age of eighteen and mate for life, while having a lot of kids. I mean, my mother is an Omega and look at her. She's had four kids and met my dad at twenty. And here we are, in our late thirties and we've barely just had our first two. We haven't even bonded yet."

Steve stared at him, before looking down at Jack, who was slowly closing his eyes as he happily sucked.

"My next heat." Danny looked up, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh?" Steve swallowed a bit.

"My next heat, we'll bond." Danny blinked before blushing brightly and grinning. He got up from his chair and walked over to Steve, kissing him softly, and rubbing Jack's head.

"Sounds like a lovely plan, babe..." Danny mumbled against his lips. Steve smiled and kissed a bit more harder, happily accepting the warmth that Danny gave off.

* * *

"Hey, Danny?" Danny looked up from changing Alyx's diaper to look at Steve, and saw the slight look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Chin at all? I've been trying to text him but he won't respond." Danny frowned.

"I haven't heard from him either. He didn't show up for work yesterday, and didn't call in sick or anything..." He buttoned Alyx's onesie, then went into the bathroom, washed his hands and then pulled out his phone, dialing Kong's number and putting his phone to his ear, picking Alyx up, making her coo a bit. Kono answered two rings later.

 _"Hey, Danny! What's up?"_ Kono asked.

"Hey, Kono. I have a question."

 _"Sure, ask away."_

"Have you heard from Chin at all?" For a minute, there was complete silence before Kono replied.

 _"No, I haven't, actually... I was going to go over to see if he's sick or something. Wanna come?"_

"Sure. I'll pick you up. See you in a minute." He hung up and looked at Steve, who was patting Jack's back gently.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Kono and I are going to go check on him, if that's okay." Steve nodded.

"Of course, just keep me updated." Danny smiled, lifting Alyx up and giving Steve a soft kiss.

"Be back soon."

* * *

20 minutes later, they were standing outside Chin's house, Kono ringing the doorbell.

Ten times.

"Come on, Chin..." Kono said, going over to the window and peaking in. "He always answers. His motorcycle and car is here, so unless he was kidnapped, he should answer." Danny shook his head in amusement, then frowned.

"Is... Is Chin an Omega?" Danny asked and Kono paused, turning around to look at him, her eyebrow raised. "I mean, I've never seen him out of work before. He's always been on top of things, not to mention is always at work. Even after... Even after Malia died, he was at work..." Danny drifted off at Kong's sad look.

"Chin always had high dose suppressants. For some reason, his heats have always been extremely heavy, and the high dose suppressants are the only way to help the heats. He's never told anyone except for me and Malia, of course." Kono sighed, knocking instead of the doorbell. Danny's stomach sunk as the memories of Steve came to mind. Kono pulled out her keys and found the key for Chin's door, putting it in and turning it. She opened the door and Danny covered his nose just in case as they stepped in.

"Check the kitchen."

"Aye." He headed into the kitchen, his hand resting on his gun just in case, his hand still over his nose. Everything was clear in the kitchen, so he peaked into the garage, then headed back into the living room.

"Danny! In the bedroom!" He quickly followed Kong's voice, running in to see her kneeling next to a curled up Chin, a prescription pill bottle in Kong's hand.

"He's out of suppressants." Kono said. "His pheromones are strong, so do not uncover your nose. Call 4112." He pulled out his phone and begin dialing, quickly leaving and heading outside. A woman's voice came on.

 _"Emergency hotline for Omegas, what's your emergency?"_

"Hi, yes, my friend ran out of suppressants, and now he's laying on the floor." Danny peaked into the bedroom to see Kono whispering to Chin, but it was too quiet to hear what she was saying.

 _"Are you his mate?"_

"Uh, no. I'm his friend. I'm an Alpha, but I already have a potential mate."

 _"An ambulance is responding to your location, sir. They will pick your friend up and take him to one of the Scent Hotels, if he'd like."_

"Can't he just wait it out here at his house where he's comfortable?"

 _"I will contact the EMT's to check him over and if he's cleared, they will leave him with... Ahem, items to help him through his heat."_

"That will be great, thank you so much." He hung up and peaked back in, watching Kono lift Chin onto the bed, Chin whining in the process.

"Don't come in here, Danny. And don't uncover your nose. Even my Beta senses are getting hazy." Danny nodded.

"Chin, do you have anything to help you through this?" Chin simply whined, clenching her arm.

"I-I-I... I-I need..." Chin panted. "I need an Alpha... I want Malia... Where is she?" Danny softened, looking at Kono sadly, who glanced up at him and then gently cupped Chin's face.

"Chin, Malia... Malia is-"

"On a business trip." Danny interrupted and Kono looked at him. Chin turned over a bit, seeing him and panting.

"S-She's not home?" Danny shook his head.

"I know you want her here, but she's across the country. Do you have anything to help you?" Chin nodded slowly, his eyes closing and holding the pillow, his legs squeezing tightly together.

"An ambulance is on its way, and they're going to check him over, but he should be fine..." Danny whispered to Kono as they exited the room. Kono nodded, looking sadly at Chin and sighed.

"I hate seeing him like this..."

* * *

Danny sat down heavily on the couch, smiling at Alyx, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Hey." Steve said as he came out from the kitchen, holding Jack and a glass of water. He walked over, sat down and handed Danny the glass, adjusting Jack to where he was comfortable. Jack immediately begin sucking on his shirt, probably looking for milk and Steve grabbed his pacifier.

"Hey." Danny said, gently kissing Steve when he turned around. Steve happily replied, before pulling away.

"How's Chin?" Danny rubbed Alyx's back.

"He's in a really heavy heat. He was so delirious... He asked for Malia." Steve softened and frowned.

"Oh, Chin..."

"Yeah, so Kono and I had to lie, then ask if he had anything to help him, then we left him... Kono will check back with him, but he's in so much pain." Steve nodded.

"I can understand..." Steve sighed. "I wish we could do something."

"Same..." Danny glanced at him. "He... He won't even try a Scent Hotel?" Steve shook his head.

"He doesn't feel like he could ever have another mate, especially after Malia. Kono told me that when they were engaged before we knew them, they had decided to wait until their wedding night to claim each other, but then everything happened, and then finally they managed to claim. I think when you have a great love like that, you may never like or love anyone ever again, even if it's just for relief." Danny nodded.

"I guess that's true." He leaned back, stroking Alyx's hair.

"I guess we can just wait... And see what happens."


	13. Chapter 13

_Question to you guys: Would you like to see more of Chin as an Omega and Abby as an Alpha?_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Danny plopped down on the bed, his body sore and his mind exhausted from the case they had just worked on. Parkour kids were stupid as hell, and he hated them with a passion.

Lips pressed to his the back of his neck, and he shivered as hands slid down his sides.

"You're tense, babe..." Steve whispered, kissing down his back a bit. "Rough day?" Danny nodded and squeaked as his finger brushed a bruise.

"W-We chased a kid that used to do parkour..." Steve hummed, pressing his lips against his shoulder blade, before pulling away all together. Before Danny could protest, he was laying flat on his back, Steve straddling his hips with his. Danny blinked in shock, before reaching and squeezing his thighs, making Steve visibly shiver. He had gained weight during his pregnancy, and he still had a little bit of flab on his stomach from being pregnant, and the surgery/C-section scar was healing nicely. His thighs were still muscular, but soft enough where they were lovely to squeeze. His chest was plump, like B-cup breasts and Danny wanted to joke that Steve needed a bra, but decided against it.

Danny bit his lip, his arousal peaking, and Steve jumped a bit.

"Excited much?" Steve purred, leaning down and brushing their lips together. Danny grinned.

"Only around you, baby." He lifted his hands and reached around, grabbing his ass and kneading it. Steve gasped and moaned, his toes curling and his head tilting back.

"F-Fuck, Danny..." Danny licked his lips.

"That's what I'm planning on doing."

And with a simple grab, he flipped their positions.

Steve gasped and turned red at the dark look in Danny's eyes, the lust and desire darkening the gray eyes.

"What? Why suddenly so bashful, Commander?" Steve squeezed his legs shut and groaned quietly. Danny smirked, lowering and laying his lips on his neck, leaving rough and quick kisses, his hands sliding up his shirt.

"Is it okay if we do it?" He murmured as he slid Steve's shirt off.

"I-It's fine..." Steve replied, his voice shaky. "I talked to Shepherd today and she told me I was cleared for sexual activity." Danny grinned and grabbed the waistband of his shorts and underwear and swiftly pulled them off. Steve gasped in shock at the cool air on his cock, but was immediately warmed up by Danny's hand wrapping around it.

"I can't believe you thought you were straight." Danny murmured as he nuzzled in between his man-boobs. Steve rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair.

"You thought you were straight, too."

"Mhm."

"Until you met me, of course." Danny lifted his head a bit, before bumping his scar with his nose.

"H-Hey!" Steve cried. "Don't touch it!" Danny grinned and slid his hands underneath his legs, pushing them up and practically folding him like a taco. Steve squeaked, his hands unlatching from his hair and instead gripping the sheets. Danny moaned at his scent, kissing his balls before lowering and licking his entrance, making him jerk a bit. Danny hummed, grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted some on his fingers and after coating them good, slipped one in. Steve gasped and gripped the pillow, turning his head and trying to stifle his moan.

"Come on, baby, lemme hear you..." He slipped a second in, and Steve jerked, letting out a cry. After moving them around and making some delicious moans come out of his mouth, he slipped a third.

"F-Fuck!" His toes curled and his entrance tightened and then released, making Danny grin.

"Perfect..." He pulled them out, wiping them on the sheets and grabbing a condom, rolling it on and adjusting his position. Steve watched, taking a breath and watching.

"You know," Danny said lowly, his voice gruff and dark. "If we waited any longer, I'm pretty sure I would've gone into a rut." He teasingly rubbed against his entrance, making Steve pant.

"A-And what would you have done if you had gone in a rut?" Steve asked. Danny hummed.

"I dunno... Probably bound you so you couldn't touch me or yourself, tease you to the point of climax, but not letting you..." Steve shivered at the thought of being denied. "Maybe even fucked you until you couldn't walk. Imagine... Fucking you nice and hard, hitting all the right spots... Maybe even fucking you to the point of passing out." Steve turned red.

"You... You can still do that..." Steve said quietly. Danny raised his eyebrows, then smiled softly.

"Maybe next time, babe... Right now, all I want to see is your face." Steve smiled and watched as Danny pushed in, making him moan and curl his toes.

"O-Oh, Danny..." Danny shivered at his gasp, and he slid back out, before thrusted back in, making Steve cry out.

"Danny!"

* * *

Danny stretched as he walked to the twins' room, yawning softly. He walked over to Jack's crib, seeing him sound asleep, before walking over to Alyx's crib and seeing her wide awake, sucking on her pacifier like there was no tomorrow. She cooed as she noticed him.

"Hey, baby girl..." He leaned down and picked her up, making her whine a bit, but she settled down. He kissed the side of her head and settled her before sitting down in the rocking chair, closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

Steve frowned as his cargo pants pinched his sides tightly and Danny poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?"

"My pants don't fit me anymore." Danny pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"You were pregnant with twins, babe. You did gain weight." Steve glared at him.

"I know that, but... These are my favorite pants." Danny rolled his eyes, going back in the bathroom and spitting before coming back out.

"Babe, I understand that you are excited to go back to work today, but maybe you should stick with jeans. Not like you're cleared for field duty, anyway." Steve sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay..." Danny smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll buy you some new ones soon, okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Warnings: Graphic sexual scenes between Chin Ho Kelly and Abby Dunn. Chin is an Omega in this, and Abby is an Alpha. This is before they meet officially. If you don't want to read this chapter, skip it. Otherwise, thanks for reading._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to CBS._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Chin trembled as he tried lifting himself, but his body was weak as he dealt with the aftershocks of his orgasm, so he just fell back in the pillows. His eyes slid over to the picture of Malia and him on their wedding day, and squeezed his eyes shut before grabbing the phone and dialing Scent Hotel's number.

 _"This is Scent Hotel, how can I help you?"_

"H-Hi, my name is C-Chin Ho Kelly, I-I'm an Omega, and I-I need to book a room immediately. I-It's my third day of my heat and it's not w-wavering at all."

 _"There will be an escort there shortly, sir. Hang tight, alright? Do you need a knot?"_ At the mention of a knot, Chin shivered.

"I need a knot." He said in a low voice.

 _"Okay, sir. Do you want a luxury room?"_

"S-Sure."

 _"We will see you soon, sir. The escort will be a female Omega. She and a male Omega will help you out to the hotel."_

"Thank you." He hung up, and after laying down for a minute, he managed to lift himself and carry himself to the bathroom, opening the cabinet and searching for the medium dose suppressants. If it could at least tone down the pheromones and make him a bit more stable in the head, he would be able to get dressed and be lucid enough to maintain himself during the ride to the hotel. Thankfully, he had half a bottle and he uncapped it, downing the pills dry and shivering at the weird taste.

As soon as he felt himself feeling better, he took a quick shower to clean himself.

Then, he took a breath and headed to the door to wait for the escort pickup.

* * *

On the way, he got informed that he was getting a female Alpha named Abby. According to the little file they sent him, she was big, and could knot him. That was basically all that mattered to him. He got the room number and as soon as he got out, he headed toward the room.

A short blonde woman was waiting outside the door, holding a grocery bag from a nearby convenient store. She was pretty, obviously from the mainland and wore a black pantsuit with short heels and a white blouse. She kind of looked like a cop.

"A-Abby Dunn?" Chin asked as he walked up. The suppressants were beginning to fail him. Abby looked up and smiled, and even though her eyes dilated at the beginning to leak pheromones, she extended her hand.

"Chin Ho Kelly, right?" She asked and he nodded, shaking her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you." She pulled out the room key card and slipped it in, and once it beeped, she opened it and allowed him in. He quickly went to the bed, ready to take off his clothes before she stopped him, putting the do not disturb sign on the door and walking over, setting the bag down next to him.

"Hold on, hold on. You need nourishment." She said, laying her hands on his hands that were ready to unbutton his shirt.

"B-but-"

"Zip it. You need food and water. You could end up in the hospital because of dehydration." At the mention of ending up in the hospital, he closed his mouth. Abby seemed satisfied and pulled out a cold water bottle and a few energy bars and protein snacks. She uncapped the water bottle and handed it to him, along with a chocolate chip and peanut butter bar.

"Thanks." He replied softly and unwrapped the bar, taking a bite and chewing slowly so it wouldn't cause a disruption to his stomach when they knotted. Abby took off her jacket and kneeled in front of him.

"Is this your first time at a hotel like this?" She asked as she gently pulled off his shoes. Her fingers brushed his skin, and he felt a shock run through him.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied and she nodded. "W-What about you?"

"First time, too." He felt a bit more relaxed at that. Now they had something similar, he felt a bit more relaxed and comfortable around her. He shivered as she rubbed his calves a little bit.

"Feel good?" Chin nodded, finishing his bar and taking another long sip. Then he capped it and set it on the nightstand.

"Before we start, what are your boundaries?" Chin blinked. Boundaries? That was rarely asked.

"I-I... I don't like biting. No biting my neck, but, biting my... Thighs and stuff is fine." He replied, turning red at her smile.

"Do you like it rough or gentle?"

"Y-You could do gentle at first, and then once we are better... Uh... Acquainted, go rough..."

"Do you mind kissing?" Chin shook his head, and Abby gave another warm smile and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips. He replied, shocks running through him happily at the feel of touch. Abby's hands trailed down and reached his pants, unbuttoning and zipping them down. Chin tried to kick them off, but Abby kept his legs still and slid his pants off, throwing them to the side and moving her lips down to his jaw, and starting to unbutton his shirt. As she slid it off, the suppressants failed completely, and she jerked back at the sudden burst of pheromones.

"H-Holy-" She said, her eyes dilating, but she covered her nose. Chin trembled as he rubbed his legs together, the slick running out, making his legs rather slimy.

"S-Sorry... M-My heats... T-They're really heavy..." Abby smiled a bit, nodding and kissing him again, grabbing the waistband of his underwear. Chin decided to help, unbuttoning her blouse, making her look at him surprised, and held off taking off his underwear. Chin unbuttoned her blouse and she threw it off, then he went for her pants, a rather large bulge in it.

"A-Are you already aroused?" Chin asked and she blushed.

"Yeah. You're just so... Handsome and adorable. I can't help it, and your pheromones smell so sweet." Chin blushed brightly.

"W-What's it smell like?"

"Hmm... Like strawberry fields freshly watered and... Vanilla." Chin looked away shyly. "M-May... May I continue?" He looked up at her and nodded slowly. Abby smiled and pulled off her pants, and Chin stared as the bulge in her underwear twitched a bit. She reached around and unhooked her bra, her breasts bouncing as it came off. Chin moaned out loud and she giggled.

"S-Shut up!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him, making her look at him surprised, but quickly got over it and kissed him passionately, running her hands under his legs and lifting them up, pushing her hips against his, and making his vision blur.

"H-Hurry up..." Abby chuckled, pressing her lips gently against his neck and pulling their underwear down. He shivered as the cool air hit his warm skin, and watched as she slipped her underwear down, and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit." He said quietly and she laughed.

"Sorry. I'm a bit big." Chin couldn't speak and watched as she grabbed the box of condoms from the nightstand and blushed. He was glad someone was thinking of protection. She pulled out a packet and opened it, rolling up and Chin opened his legs.

"I'll go slow, okay...?" He nodded and watched as she took his legs, her hands holding his knees, and slowly pushed in. Chin gasped as his entrance was spread, and nearly tightened up, but the reassuring kisses on his neck relaxed him. She paused, making sure he was comfortable, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm okay." He whispered. She nodded and continued to push it, making him twitch and moan.

"That feels so good..." He said, and she smiled, continuing to push in until she was all the way in. They took a minute, allowing each other to adjust before Chin whimpered.

"Okay, you can move now. I need a knot, like now." Abby chuckled and she pulled out nearly all the way, before slamming back in.

Oh, this was so much better than a dildo.

Abby continued her rhythm, brushing his sweet spot every thrust, and soon he felt the knot beginning to catch. His moans grew louder, and his arms felt heavy, so he settled to gripping the pillow underneath his head.

"C-Chin, I-I'm gonna-" Finally, her knot expanded fully, and Chin yelped, nearly blacking out from the intensity. Abby gasped and collapsed on top, panting hard.

After a few minutes, Abby shakily lifted herself off from him and cupped his cheek, making him look at her, dazed.

"You okay?" She asked softly. He nodded. "First knot of the heat is always intense." He nodded.

"Especially with a different person." Abby nodded in agreement.

"May I move...?" Chin nodded and lifted his head to watch her pull out a bit, before thrusting slowly, the knot keeping her inside. Her thrusts eventually begin to speed up, brushing his sweet spot, and he threw his head back, panting and moaning. Her lips connected with his, swallowing the moans. His eyes rolled back, and he reached to pump his own member, but she swatted his hand away, pressing her lips against his neck and whispering low in his ear:

"I want to see you cum just by my dick."

The sentence sent him over the edge.

He let out a loud cry, jerking his hips against her hips, and making her gasp. He tightened and sent her over the edge as well, her thrusts becoming erratic. Then she froze as they came at the same time.

For a moment, they stayed like that, in each other's arms, before Abby sat up shakily, pulling out as her knot went down, and pulled off the heavily filled condom. He watched her throw it into the wastebasket and slightly sighed.

"All that wasted." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he turned red.

"What, you want me to do it inside?" He turned even darker, covering his face. The blush begin to extend to his ears and neck, making her smile.

"I-I didn't... I mean... If... If you want to... I can always take the morning after, and I'm... I'm on birth control..."

"Oh?"

"It helps me regulate my heats, and sometimes it helps them. But..." He sighed, grabbing the water bottle and twisting the cap off. "I guess it didn't work this time." Abby rubbed his hips comfortingly, before getting up and grabbing the wipes.

"Well, we'll do it a few more times with protection, then... Then if the heat doesn't seem to want to cool down, I'll do it inside." Chin smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Abby." Abby replied with a smile and begin wiping the sweat and other liquids off.

"You're welcome, Chin."


End file.
